Un cumpleaños inolvidable
by Viko W
Summary: Ajá, pues trata sobre el cumpleaños de Victoria y desea festejarlo en compañía de su maestro, pero nada sale como ella esperaba. Aún quedan contis ;D, espero les gusten las otras.
1. Y siempre dijo que sí

**Y siempre dijo que sí. **

Oh, sí. Era una tarde bellísima, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse naranja y el trino de las aves empezaba a atenuarse.

Sí, una bella tarde tanto como para el mundo como para la Institución Hellsing.

Pronto se escuchó un bostezo en una de las habitaciones del subterráneo, provenía de una muy en especial. Dentro, el ataúd que estaba por cama fue abriéndose con lentitud, alguien deslizaba la tapa con suma delicadeza, como aun no queriendo levantarse, pero la tarde ya había caído dando inicio a la noche, que para ella sería el comienzo de su día, sí, efectivamente se trataba de la hermosa rubia de ojos carmín, Victoria Seras. La cubierta cayó al suelo, haciendo un estruendoso ruido, pero la chica lo dejó sin cuidado. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, estiró los brazos para desentumirse y bostezó un par de veces más antes de levantarse.

Hoy era su día libre, podía seguir durmiendo si lo quería, pero por alguna razón que no recordaba en ese instante quiso no hacerlo, así que se dirigió a su guardarropa y se puso unos jeans ajustados (para mostrar su figura), una blusa blanca de tirantes (para los buenos atributos) y un par de tenis.

Con las mismas que se levantó (con flojera) fue al baño a lavarse la cara y a cepillarse los dientes. Luego volvió a su cuarto y se cepilló el cabello un par de veces. Sonrió al espejo y pronto su sonrisa se apagó al ver el color de sus ojos.

Soltó un suspiró y pensó afligida.

-antes eran azules…

Luego sus lindos colmillos la hicieron sentirse un poco más mal, haciendo que su mirada se inundara por completo. Y pronto al levantar el rostro vio en su cuello un par de marcas poco visibles, marcas de colmillos… marcas de los colmillos de él… de Alucard…

Llevó su mano hasta aquella zona y la tocó con suavidad y recordó aquel fatídico momento, su primer encuentro en aquel bosque, y luego… el disparo… y… la mordida.

No es que ella fuera experta en rescates pero, matar a alguien para salvarle la vida es algo irónico y poco amable… y agradable.

Volvió a su rostro una sonrisa y en sus mejillas un rubor. Pensar en él le producía calidez, una sensación de bienestar y seguridad, pero más que nada, una sensación en su estomago, como mariposas, como si, como si… como si estuviera enamorada.

- ¡no pienses en eso Victoria!-se regañó a sí misma algo asustada.- ¿qué pasaría si él se enterara de los sentimientos que guardo?-se preguntó pensando en las consecuencias y 

luego pensó en ello de nuevo, en lo que sentía por él. No podía evitarlo, de veras lo quería. Lástima que él fuera tan, como era.

Cuando estaba por salir de su habitación nuevamente, vio el calendario de su pared y recordó que desde hacía mucho no lo revisaba. Se acercó para ver la fecha y ante su asombró vio que nada menos hoy era su cumpleaños. Una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara y se puso a dar pequeños brincos festejando el aniversario de su nacimiento. Rápidamente salió de su cuarto y comenzó a buscar a Walter por los pasillos del subterráneo, pero al no encontrarlo allí, decidió subir y continuar con su búsqueda. Al cabo de unos, aproximadamente quince minutos de ardua búsqueda logró hallar al mayordomo en la cocina de la mansión.

-¡Walter!, ¡Walter!-le llamó muy emotiva. Desbordando felicidad a su paso.

-¿qué sucede Miss Seras?-preguntó dejando de lado su labor.

-dime qué día es hoy, Walter.

-¿cómo?-preguntó extrañado.- ¿acaso no sabe?

-no Walter, sólo dime.-le pidió la rubia entre leves risas.

-oh, pues… hoy es martes.-respondió con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-no.-dijo ella acercándose más a él, quedando a una corta distancia, muy corta.

-ah, pues, hoy…-la voz de Walter comenzó a temblar y pronto él comenzó a sudar al ver más de cerca el rostro y el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia de grandes atributos.-hoy, e-es el día de… ¿jugar con los nervios de los hombres?-preguntó de ultimo casi en un murmullo, el cual no podo escuchar claramente la joven.

-¿ah?, bueno, no importa. ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!-anunció muy animada, contagiando de felicidad al mayordomo.

-¡oh!, ¡felicidades miss!

-¡ven acá Walter, dame un abrazo!-pidió la cumpleañera estirando los brazos, dejando ver lo bien que se le veía esa blusa de tirantes.

Y Walter muy obediente, se lo dio. Bastante apretadito, para que no dijera que no tenía fuerzas, bastante pegadito para sentir el cuerpecito de la chiquilla, y bastante acaloradito por haber estado tanto tiempo sintiendo los "dos" grandes motivos de la agente… je, je, je.

-Walter…

-¿si?

-¿puedes soltarme ya?

-si…-dijo fantaseando.

-Walter…

-¿si?

-¿qué es eso?-dijo sintiendo algo más debajo de su cintura (ya se imaginaran que "cosa").

Walter miró hacia abajo y notó que su "amiguito" después de mucho tiempo de haber estado fuera de servicio estaba despertando con gran rapidez.

-¡ah, listo, ya está!-dijo de forma nerviosa soltando rápidamente a Victoria.-ah… eh, je, je… ehm, es que me emocioné con su anunció y quise darle un largo abrazo.-tosió un poco para disimular y luego dijo por lo bajo.-abajo muchacho…

-¿de verdad?-preguntó ilusamente.

-sí, claro.-respondió el otro de manera muy falsa, para después recuperar su postura.-y, dígame señorita Victoria, ¿cómo piensa celebrar este día?

Ella se quedó pensativa durante algunos minutos y luego tomó asiento en una de las sillas que se hallaban en la cocina.

-pues, ciertamente no se… pero no habría mayor regalo que el que mi amo pasara toda la noche conmigo.-dijo sin siquiera pensar, aquella frase había escapado de su boca sin siquiera notarlo, sólo pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería poder compartir tiempo de calidad con él, hablar, reír, hablar de todo y de nada a la vez.-sería tan agradable.

Walter sonrió maliciosamente y con la misma intención dijo.

-de modo que lo que más desea es "pasar" la noche con él.

Aquello hizo reaccionar a Victoria y ponerla muy alarmada.

-¡no, no! ¡No como lo piensas!-aseguró la joven vampiresa agitando ambas manos.- ¿Walter cómo puedes pensar eso?

-¿no?, ¿y entonces cómo miss Seras?-preguntó muy interesado en saber su respuesta y su monóculo resplandeció.

Ella se tranquilizó y contestó sin poder borrar el sonrojo que se hallaba en su rostro.

-sólo salir un rato, tú sabes. Es sólo que… desde que me convertí en su aprendiz él me ha mostrado algo de su mundo, y yo sólo deseo… mostrarle un poco del mío, del mundo al 

cual yo pertenecía… de mi lado humano…al menos sólo una noche. Pero eso no sucederá.-dijo con voz suave, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, puesto que hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia su amo la ponían algo nerviosa.

-así que de eso se trata.-dijo con voz apacible el hombre mayor y pronto tomó asiento a lado de ella.-y, ¿por qué no se lo pide?, en vista de que es su cumpleaños creo que Lord Alucard aceptaría, después de todo usted es todo lo que tiene. Es su aprendiz.

-¡por su puesto que no!-respondió apenada.-eso es imposible, él no… mi amo no aceptaría… él es tan ajeno para mí. Siempre es muy distante, y la verdad no creo que me tenga un mínimo de afecto como para querer cumplir una sugerencia mía. Yo sólo soy su aprendiz… nada importante.

-no piense de ese modo. Tal vez si usted…

-por favor Walter, no digas tonterías.-le interrumpió tristemente, con esa voz algo quebradiza, como queriendo llorar y casi al instante se puso de pie y fingió una sonrisa.-como sea. Voy a cambiarme, iré a dar un paseo. Saldré a divertirme un rato, después de todo es un día muy especial para mí y no quiero que nada pueda opacar la felicidad que hoy siento. Con permiso.-dijo despidiéndose.

-como desee.

Walter la miró alejarse y suspiró al verse sólo en la cocina.

-ah, ella huele tan bien.-se dijo sintiendo su aroma y luego recordó el "inocente" abrazo.-y se siente tan bien… qué envidia Lord Alucard.

Pronto una alocada idea asomó en su cabeza.

-eso es… si ella no puede, tal vez yo pueda convencerlo.-se dijo emocionado.-iré a verlo en este preciso instante.

y…

-¡¡WALTEEEER!!

La voz de Integra retumbó en toda la mansión.

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente.

-bien, supongo que será después de que le lleve sus galletas de animalito a mi señora.

Minutos después de que Walter le llevó a Integra las galletas y la malteada de chocolate con fresas que había pedido, Walter pudo bajar al subterráneo para ver al vampiro de leyenda.

Caminó sólo un poco y en fracción de segundos apareció tras él una sombra. Se volteó rápido y para sorpresa suya era el mismo Alucard.

-Lord Alucard me da gusto verle. Justo a usted estaba buscando.

-no me imagino por qué.-respondió de manera arrogante como siempre.

-mmm.-articuló con desprecio.-por cierto. ¿Sabe qué día es hoy?

El otro lo miró extrañado.

-¿qué te pasa Walter?

-vamos, sólo dígalo.

-es… martes.-respondió sumamente extrañado.

-¡no, Lord Alucard!

-¡claro que sí, hoy es martes!-respingó el vampiro manteniendo su distancia.-envejecer te ha hecho mucho daño. ¿No será que ya te dio Alzheimer?

-no, no me refiero a eso.-dijo muy seguro.

-de veras Walter, creo que te pasa algo.-le aseguró quitándose los lentes de sol.-dime, quién soy.

-Lord Alucard…-dijo a manera de llamarle la atención.

-muy bien. ¿Cuál es mi nombre completo?

-¡Lord Alucard basta!-gritó molesto el mayordomo de hellsing.

-tranquilo, tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo.-dijo con voz muy serena mientras hacia al mismo tiempo el ademan para tranquilizarlo con ambas manos.

-¡no tengo Alzheimer!-refutó rojo del coraje.

-bien, bien. Negarlo no te llevará a nada.

-¡Lord Alucard!

-ya, ya. No tienes Alzheimer, pero… haber, ¿puedes verme con claridad?

-¿?

-¿no ves manchas?

Walter lo miró con terrible desprecio y luego le mostró una de sus manos con intenciones de cortarlo en trocitos con sus hilos.

-de acuerdo Walter, no es necesaria la agresión.-le dijo Alucard tranquilizándolo.-pero dime, ¿Entonces por qué no sabías que día es hoy?, tuviste que preguntarme.

-creí que sabía que hoy es un día especial.-le aclaró mientras recuperaba su postura.

Alucard lo miró desconcertado y una gota se deslizó por su frente.

-no comprendo que tienen de especial los martes… ¿la magia de no ser lunes?

-Lord Alucard.

-¿si?

-sabe, hoy es el cumpleaños de una persona muy allegada a usted.

-¿hablas en serio?-preguntó de forma juguetona, apareciendo en su rostro su peculiar sonrisa.

-así es. ¿No desea adivinar quién es?

-es…-hizo una pausa y miró detenidamente a Walter.- ¿eres tú?

-no…-respondió seriamente.- vamos, esfuércese.

-oh no. Muy difícil, prefiero ir a dispararle a los soldados.-dijo dándose la media vuelta.

-muy bien, como quiera. Aunque quien cumple años es una mujer.-comentó haciendo la adivinanza algo interesante.

-¿una mujer?, ¿allegada a mí?-se dijo deteniéndose, y luego se volvió a Walter.

-veo que le a interesado. Supongo que ya sabe quién es.

Él sonrió.

-no.

-¿cómo?-se dijo el mayordomo con cara de sorpresa.- ¿aún no lo descubre?

-dame más pistas Walter.-le pidió el vampiro.

-de acuerdo, creo que con esto ya sabrá a quién me refiero.

-tenlo por seguro, dime.

-es rubia y lo quiere mucho, incluso ya lo ha comprobado.-dijo recordando las misiones en las cuales la joven vampiresa siempre corría para verificar que su amo se encontrara bien.

Alucard tragó saliva en seco y palideció un poco, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y luego habló.

-¿mi ama Integra?-dijo esperando que no fuera así.-no tenía ni idea de que me quería.

-¡esto es el colmo!, ¡hablo de la señorita Victoria!-le reveló ya molesto, casi al borde de un ataque.- ¡ella es la única mujer allegada a usted que se preocupa por su bienestar y le quiere!

Alucard lo miró aún sin asimilar bien la información.

-olvidaste mencionar que es rubia.

-¡¡y es rubia!!-le gritó con más fuerza haciendo volar su sombrero a un continente no muy lejano.

-¿eh?, un momento, acabas de decir que… ¿hoy es el cumpleaños de la agente?

-vaya, al fin lo entendió.-dijo Walter ya más calmado.-por un instante creí que nunca lo haría.

-muy gracioso.-dijo con sarcasmo Alucard.- y, ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-¿cómo que qué?, ella es su aprendiz.

-¿y?-dijo. Esperando un argumento más poderoso.

-¿acaso no le importa?

-no.-respondió fríamente.

-oh… esperaba otra cosa viniendo de usted.-se dijo con la voz un poco apagada y luego se dirigió a Alucard.- ¿no piensa darle al menos un presente?, ¿un regalo?

-¿yo?-dijo mirándolo lleno de sorpresa y acto seguido se echó a reír.

-veo que le hace gracia.-le dijo mostrándose molesto Walter.

-por supuesto que sí. Tú sentido del humor es bastante bueno.

-no es una broma, hablo en serio Lord Alucard.

-¿cómo dices?, ja, dame un solo motivo por el cuál yo deba regalarle algo.

-hace que su vida no sea miserable.

Alucard lo miró feo.

-de acuerdo, no le de nada, pero al menos felicítela, ella espera que lo haga.

-¿felicitarla?, ¿para qué?, eso es una estupidez.-dejó en claro el vampiro.-si a eso venías a mí entonces pierdes tu tiempo.

-¿entonces no lo hará?

-así es.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-bien.-se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras del subterráneo.-y ella que esperaba estar la noche con usted.

-¿cómo?-preguntó el otro algo confundido.- ¿esperaba "estar" la noche entera conmigo?

Walter se dio cuenta de cómo lo había interpretado el vampiro y se detuvo para convencerlo.

-sí.-respondió sin darle la cara.

Alucard guardó silencio, aún no podía creerlo.

Y para terminar de convencerlo.

-ella lo desea mucho.-agregó el mayordomo volteando hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa y luego comenzó a caminar, dejando a un Alucard boquiabierto.

-pero… ¡explícate Walter!-le ordenó casi en un grito.

-mejor, ¿por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?-le sugirió a lo lejos y siguió caminando.

-¿Seras… la noche conmigo?-se dijo sin poder comprenderlo bien. Aunque, cabe destacar que no dudó en echar a volar su imaginación. Imaginó muchas cosas, como: cosas húmedas, cosas suaves… suaves y firmes… sí, muchas cosas que le hicieron reconsiderar la idea de pasar a ver un rato a su deliciosa, digo, cariñosa aprendiz. Oh, sí, realmente lo reconsideró.

Se acomodó la corbata, se quitó los lentes y el sombrero y práctico un par de veces su sensual sonrisa. Ah… sí, todo parecía estar perfecto en él, era hora de ver si sus encantos funcionarían con Victoria.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la chica sacó de su bolsillo un práctico spray de menta para el aliento y se lo aplicó un par de veces para luego decir: "felicidades agente", "qué tal, agente", "linda noche, ¿no lo crees, agente?", "¿puedo pasar, agente?"… bien, su galantería no estaba tan mal, así que al fin decidió tocar a la puerta por primera vez y no irrumpir en sus pensamientos o entrar a través de las paredes como acostumbraba.

Victoria escuchó el "toc, toc" y creyendo que sería Walter abrió la puerta con rapidez y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Y a te dije que no le voy a decir a mi maes..!

De repente su mirada se encontró con aquellos sensuales ojos que la ponían a temblar. Aquella persona que estaba en su puerta no era Walter… era su maestro, Alucard.

-"no", ¿a qué?

Seras lo miró aún algo impactada, dentro de su cabeza habían un sinfín de preguntas "¿por qué tocó a la puerta?, ¿no irrumpirá en mis pensamientos?, ¿por qué tiene esa sonrisa tan conquistadora?, ¿vendrá a darme una noticia?, ¿se habrá molestado porque le grité?, pero no fue mi intención…". Pronto fue sacada de su trance por el mismo Alucard.

-¿qué sucede agente?, te noto extraña.

-¡no, no pasa nada!-dijo ruborizada y luego sonriendo para disimular su nerviosismo.

-eh, agente, me enteré que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

-¿de, de veras?-dijo impresionada y luego sonrió ampliamente.

Y luego, por alguna extraña razón a Alucard le dió un arranque.

-sí, linda.-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos.

-amo, ¿qué le pasa?-dijo la chica mirándolo con seriedad.

Una gota se deslizó por la frente del vampiro y rápidamente la soltó.

-ah, ja,ja. Es que pensé que tenías frío.-respondió dejando ver sus colmillos.

-"no me diga".

Alucard tosió, recuperando su postura, y dijo con ese tono que lo caracteriza.

-el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, es por que Walter me dijo que tú…-pero antes de poder terminar la frase Victoria lo interrumpió.

-¿en verdad?-dijo sorprendida y emocionada, no podía creer que Walter hubiera convencido a su amo para ir con ella al parque de diversiones.-vaya…-comentó algo ruborizada y luego se ruborizó totalmente.-la-la verdad no esperaba que u-usted aceptara.-dijo titubeante.

Motivo por el cual Alucard creyó en verdad que estaba en lo correcto, ella sí quería "eso" (ah, ja,ja,ja,ja). Su mirada se iluminó y pronto aquel tono seductor en su voz que tanto había guardado en lo más recóndito de su ser afloró en ese instante.

Al ver que Victoria estaba contra la puerta cerrada, él adquirió una pose conquistadora y recargó una de sus manos contra la puerta, quedando ésta a la altura de la cabeza de la pequeña rubia. Sonrió de forma seductora y comenzó a hablar.

-entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando agente?, sé plenamente que tú quieres "hacerlo".

Ella sonrió aún sonrojada y luego asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-si-sí… pero no estaba segura de si usted aceptaría.-dijo a penas mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se alegró enormemente y se sintió "un poco acalorado" (caliente).

-pero qué cosas dices, agente. Debiste pedírmelo hace mucho, yo jamás me hubiera negado.-y después comenzó a acercar su rostro al suyo y su mano comenzó a descender (ya saben a donde, ¿no?, ¿no saben?, bueno, ¿qué venden en la frutería?, venden manzanas, limones y melones, sí, melones.)

Justo en ese instante Victoria tomó ambas manos de su maestro, sorprendiéndolo a él.

-me da mucho gusto, amo.-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.- espéreme aquí, por favor, no vaya a irse.-y acto seguido soltó las manos del vampiro y se metió a su cuarto.

Bueno, no era lo que Alucard esperaba, pero al parecer según él, creía que había ido a cambiarse para estar a la "altura" de la situación. Sí, a la "altura", algo transparentoso y muy corto. Ya no podía esperar más, pero, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser paciente pues el tiempo a premia.

Y poco después, cuando estaba a punto de enloquecer la puerta se abrió, porque eso es lo que las puertas hacen.

Y pronto, Victoria salió… con un hermoso short corto, unos lindos mallones (de esos que se están usando con zapatitos al ras del suelo) y una blusa oscura de manga 3/4. Sonrió tiernamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se dirigió a él con ese tono que siempre la identificaba.

-lamento la espera, maestro. Pero ya estoy lista, vamos.

Alucard la miró extrañado, ¿qué rayos pasaba?

-¿y esa ropa?-le preguntó sintiéndose traicionado, se supone que ella tenía que estar casi "transparente".- ¿no te vas a cambiar?

Ella lo miró rara y luego se sintió mal.

-¿no-no le gusta?-dijo ella tristemente.

-pues claro que no.-dijo él sin pensarlo dos veces.-entendiendo que es tu primera vez, pero eso no significa que no sepas como debes vestirte para la ocasión.

La vampireza no comprendía las palabras de su maestro, pero sólo entendía una cosa: no le gustaba su vestido o… él sabía más de moda que ella.

Resignada, dejó salir un débil suspiro y le preguntó apenada.

-b-bien, pero, ¿entonces cómo sugiere que vaya vestida al parque de diversiones?

Él sonrió sin asimilar bien la información.

-pues yo sugiero algo de encaje y unas pan… ¿cómo?-ella había dicho "parque de diversiones" en la misma frase de "cómo me debo vestir". Sintió que una cubeta llena de agua helada le había caído encima.-agente… ¿qué es lo que exacta mente vamos a hacer?-preguntó nervioso.

-pues, lo que le dijo Walter. ¿No se lo había dicho?

-tal vez… no como debía. Pero quiero que tú lo digas.-insistió el vampiro (raro en él).

-iremos al parque de diversiones.-respondió sonriendo nuevamente, olvidando momentáneamente su vestimenta.

Después de que le cayó el agua helada un rayó lo partió en dos. ¡Qué horror!, ¡nunca se lo perdonaría a Walter!, ¡se había comportado como un perfecto idiota frente a Victoria!

-ah, era eso.-agregó casi en un murmullo, completamente atónito.

-y bien maestro, ¿cómo decía que tenía que ir vestida al parque?-le preguntó una vez más juntando ambas manos, haciendo resaltar su atractivo principal, sabía de ante mano que eso le ayudaba mucho para conseguir lo que quería.

Él la miró aún sintiéndose un estúpido.

-a-así estás bien… agente.-dijo sintiendo que una enorme "L" se había dibujado en su frente.

Pero que estúpido se sentía, ilusamente aceptó la propuesta creyendo que la rubia -de la cual no estaba muy interesado, pero sólo necesitaba tantito para estarlo- iba a dejarlo entrar hasta el fondo de… su corazón.


	2. Entre quejas y reproches

**Entre quejas y reproches…**

Después de la gran decepción que sufrió al enterarse de que no jugaría con Victoria a "esconder la serpiente", Alucard no pudo negarse a no ir con su joven aprendiz, debido a que él ya había dado su palabra y no podía romperla.

Resignado ante la idea de acompañarla a un lugar lleno de humanos gritando tonterías, el vampiro comenzó a caminar a lado de ella con rumbo a un parque de diversiones.

-qué emocionante…-dijo en voz baja para sí la chica de cabello rubio. En verdad que se sentía muy feliz. Sentía ese malestar incomodo pero al mismo tiempo agradable al estar tan cerca del vampiro de rojo y más aún sabiendo que él la acompañaría a pasear en su cumpleaños. Sentía que quería gritar de felicidad, pero luego se daría cuenta de que no gritaría de felicidad exactamente en compañía de Alucard.

Todo marchaba bien camino al dichoso lugar hacia donde se dirigían, pero pronto el silencio que había entre ambos incomodaba un poco a Victoria. Sí, estaba contenta de que Alucard estuviese con ella, pero no era agradable que no le dijera ni una sola palabra. Ella no pedía mucho, incluso un "cof,cof" le era suficiente.

-_hubiese dado lo mismo venir sola, igual y mi amo no dice nada... ¿estará molesto o algo?_-se preguntó de último un poco preocupada, y al final se animó a decir.-es algo raro que esté algo cálida la noche, ¿no le parece, amo?

Alucard asintió con la cabeza aún pensando en por qué Victoria quería ir a un lugar tan "patético" y para humanos, cuando él pudo haberle dado un regalo mucho mejor y muy "placentero" (pervertido).

Y justo cuando la vampireza estaba a punto de desistir en ir al sitio debido a la actitud de su maestro una voz detrás de ellos se escuchó.

-¡Miss Seras!, ¡Lord Alucard!, ¡esperen!

Sí, efectivamente era Walter, quién había escapado exitosamente de los caprichos de Lady Integra. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Victoria, por fin un intermediario.

-Walter, qué alegría verte.-dijo cordialmente y poco después preguntó extrañada.-pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

Él sonrió y dijo.

-¿acaso pensaba que no celebraría con usted un día tan especial como este?- y luego colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica. Acto seguido dirigió su vista a Alucard y dejó salir una sonrisa picarona.-me alegro que haya decidido acompañarnos Lord Alucard.

El vampiro lo miró despectivamente y haciendo una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa respondió.

-sí… a mí también Walter.

-oigan…-la voz de Victoria se hizo notar.

-¿si?-respondieron al unísono ambos.

-¿podemos apresurar el paso?

-claro.-respondió el mayordomo colocándose a lado de ella.-vamos entonces.

-ese es mi lugar…-se quejó Alucard por lo bajo.-yo siempre voy a la derecha.

-¿dijo algo maestro?

Simplemente no contestó.

15 minutos después de caminata, Walter y Victoria llegaron a la conclusión de que caminar en medio de la calle no era tan buena idea, después de que Alucard le disparó a tres autos, una moto y 5 bicicletas, argumentando que se atravesaban por su camino tan solo para fastidiarlo.

-maestro…

-¿qué?

-mejor caminemos por la acera.

-¿por qué rayos tenemos que caminar?-preguntó molesto el vampiro viendo algunos taxis pasar a su lado.

-qué sorpresa, el gran Alucard quejándose por haber caminado unas cuantas cuadras, no me esperaba eso.-dijo el hombre del monóculo mirándolo de reojo.

-caminar es "cutre".-respondió el vampiro de forma arrogante y luego poniendo una cara de desesperación.- y son tres kilómetros de aquí al susodicho parque ese.

-¿cutre?-dijo Victoria mirándolo sorprendida, abriendo exageradamente los ojos.-d-de dónde sacó esa palabra.

-lo leyó en la revista de Cosmopolitan.-respondió Walter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡lo que pasa es que ese día no llegó el periódico!

-eso dicen todos… además como que ya es muy sospechoso que no tenga novia, ¿no será que se le quiere tronar la reversa?-comenzó a especular Walter.

-ah, maestro…-articuló la chica asustándose por el comentario de Walter.

-¡¡ NO ES VERDAD!!-alegó furioso el sujeto de gabardina roja colocándole la casull en la cabeza al mayordomo mientras ambos sellos de sus guantes se iluminaban.

-¡tranquilo Lord Alucard!, ¿a caso le dispararía a un pobre anciano que padece de Alzheimer?

-¡ja!, ahora si lo padeces, ¿eh?

-depende de la situación… también puedo tener diabetes.

La chica miró unos instantes la escena que estaban haciendo ambos sujetos y luego pensó.-_y aún después de leer esa revista sigue poniéndose esos horribles lentes y ese feo sombrero._

-_¡mis lentes y sombrero están a la moda!, ¡y no me gusta esa revista!_

-_¡¿ah, está leyendo mi mente?!_

-_mmm… no._-respondió haciéndose el desentendido mientras un agota se deslizaba por su frente.

-¡¿por qué siempre lee mi mente sin permiso?!-le reprochó la vampiresa algo sonrojada.

-ah, pues yo, este, ehm…-ajá, la chica lo había agarrado en curva y en ese preciso momento no se le ocurría que responder. Pronto se sintió como un pequeño insecto que iba a ser aplastado por la furia de una rubia de curvas impresionantes. En verdad que necesitaba un buen pretexto que escudara su mala acción.

-¡MAESTROOO!-la voz de Victoria retumbó por toda la calle, y pronto todo el ambiente se oscureció mientras que ella estaba prácticamente en llamas.

Y justo en ese momento se le vino la mejor de todas las escusas que podía utilizar.

-no necesito tu consentimiento para hacerlo, soy tu amo.-le contestó con esa sonrisa que se le conoce, mientras que por dentro estaba nervioso esperando a que eso intimidara a su joven discípula.

-aún así, debería darme un poco de privacidad.-dijo continuando con sus reclamos bajando de tono su voz y volviendo a ser la pequeña rubia con aquel rubor en sus mejillas.-podría estar pensando en cosas de mujeres y usted las estaría escuchando.

-¿qué cosa puedes pensar que yo no sepa?

Aquello hizo enrojecer a la chica de vergüenza y un poco de coraje.

-¡no lo puedo creer!, ¡no entiendo que gana con saber lo que pienso a cada instante!

-a falta de un hobbie en mi tiempo libre, leer tus pensamientos me entretiene considerablemente.-le confesó riendo suavemente y luego la miró, cosa que hizo turbar un poco más a Victoria.-además, una de las razones por lo que hago eso es para conocerte mejor.

-¿conocerme mejor?-dijo nerviosa, olvidando por completo su enfado.- lo dice… ¿lo dice en serio, maestro?-preguntó quedamente sintiéndose emocionada y nerviosa a la vez. ¿Lo que había dicho él significaba acaso que estaba interesado en ella?

Él la miró durante unos instantes y luego respondió.

-no. Sólo me gusta hacerte enojar.-dijo sonriendo ampliamente dejando ver sus blancos colmillos.

-… ¿por qué yo no puedo leer mentes?-dijo Walter mirándo a ambos vampiros.

-al menos no lees Cosmopolitan.-dijo la chica mirando de forma burlona a Alucard.

-¡Seras Victoria!-la reprendió el vampiro.

-¡ah, ahora sí me llama por mi nombre!, pero cuando no tiene que regañarme por algo soy simplemente "agente" o "chica policía". Y encima tengo que soportar que lea mis pensamientos cada vez que se le antoje.

-¡ah, sí!, pues yo tengo que soportar tus niñerías de "no voy a beber sangre", "¿por qué mi arma es tan grande?", "mi uniforme distrae a los hombres porque muestra mucho mis curvas", ¿crees que no me canso de escuchar todo eso todos los días?

-¡pues…!-guardó silencio unos segundos y luego asimiló bien la información.-yo no digo que mi uniforme distrae a los hombres y que me veo curvilínea.-dijo mirándo extraño a Alucard.

El otro la miró atónico.

-¿ah, no?-ella se le quedó viendo algo sonrojada y él pronto comenzó a sudar.- ehm…

Muy bien, ahora sólo podía hacer lo siguiente:

1) desvanecerse y huir.

2) dispararle y dejarla inconsciente.

3) besarla y admitir todo.

4) empujarla y salir corriendo.

5) fingir demencia.

6) dispararle al vampiro que tenían frente a ellos que estaba a punto de morder a un sujeto…

Y él optó por…

-¡¡AH,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!!-rió estruendosamente y acto seguido se tiró al suelo y se revolcó durante un rato. Así es, efectivamente eligió la opción número cinco.

Después del teatrito que armó el vampiro para evitar ser descubierto por Victoria de que en ocasiones a él se le iban los ojos a lugares irresistibles, decidieron ir después de todo al parque de diversiones.

-qué manera de evadir a la señorita Victoria.-dijo Walter riendo quedamente al recordar la escena.

-cierra la boca, lo que pasó fue que se me vino uno de esos momentos de locura.-dijo Alucard todo lleno de polvo.

-"sí, claro."


	3. Él es mío

**Él es mío.**

Al fin se encontraban frente a ese gran portón. Victoria no pudo contener su emoción y rápidamente se acercó a la ventanilla en donde se compran las entradas.

-deme 3 boletos, por favor.-dijo sonriente sacando rápidamente el dinero de su bolsillo.

El joven que atendía estaba leyendo un periódico así que no le había tomado importancia a la voz de una mujer joven, después de todo, en ese horario (nocturno) no llegaban mujeres bellas. Pero al levantar la vista WOW!, frente a él, justo detrás de esa ventanilla había una joven bellísima...

Se quedó mirándola, completamente embelesado por tal escultura de mujer. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, vaya figura.

-esto... disculpa, ¿qué ya no hay boletos?-preguntó la chica al ver que el tipo no respondía. Aún después de la pregunta él seguía sin responder, sólo un hilo de baba escapaba de su boca.-oye... ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿ah?, ¡sí, sí!, ¡boletos!-dijo reaccionando. Tomó los tres tickets y luego buscó frenético un trozo de papel y un lapicero.-aquí está.-dijo al tener la pluma y el papel.

-¿qué sucederá?-se preguntó Walter mirando desde "lejos"(unos tres metros a lo mucho).-la señorita Victoria parece tener problemas con eso... tal vez no debimos dejarle pagar las tres entradas, ha sido un abuso de nuestra parte, sobre todo porque la festejada es ella.

Alucard sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

-ha sido ella quien decidió venir a éste sitio, en lo que a mí respecta me parece bien que sea ella quien pague.-opinó el vampiro dejando salir una sonrisa burlona.

Walter le miró molesto y poco después su semblante se llenó de perversidad.

-y dígame Lord Alucard, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo aceptar venir a éste lugar? Cuando hablé con usted recuerdo claramente que dijo que no vendría, ¿qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión, eh?-lo cuestionó mientras su monóculo destellaba.

Alucard se sorprendió y luego miró molesto y nervioso al mayordomo de Hellsing.

-bueno, pues...-la mirada de Walter sobré él le hacía poner más nervioso, era casi como si estuviese diciéndole a gritos "¡ajá!, es usted un pervertido, lo sabía."

-¿qué pasa Lord Alucard, acaso le comieron la lengua los ratones?-dijo a manera de burla acercándose a él y pronto le dio un ligero codazo.- ¿no habrá ido al cuarto de la señorita Victoria con otras intenciones, o sí?

-¡deja de decir idioteces!-respondió molesto, dejando ver que el mayordomo estaba en lo correcto para luego meter la pata por completo.- ¡qué tú dijeras todas esas cosas no significa que yo las hubiese creído y de esa forma aceptado esta ridícula invitación!

Y acto seguido un silencio se apoderó del ambiente y una enorme gota se deslizó por la frente del vampiro.

-demonios...-dijo para sí.

-lo sabía...-murmuró Walter sonriendo ampliamente. Alucard lo miró con terror.

-e-espera Walter, tú y yo somos amigos así que…

-¡ajá! así que fue con esas sucias intenciones a ver a miss Seras, se lo diré ahora mismo.-amenazó Walter mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice.

-¡no, espera!-dijo Alucard acercándose más a él para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa.-no es lo que tú piensas, yo sólo fui para felicitarla... tú sabes... después de todo es mi aprendiz y pues, yo... sentí un poco de culpa sino iba a verla en su día...-le explicó el vampiro esperando que el otro le creyera.-me crees, ¿no?

Walter lo miró con seriedad y luego le sonrió.

-¿ya le dije que me cuesta mucho hacer la limpieza, revisar la correspondencia y lavar mi ropa?

-Walter...-dijo Alucard apretando con más fuerza el cuello de la camisa del hombre.-no vas a extorsionarme.

-¿extorsión?, ¿quién habló de eso?-dijo el otro haciéndose el desentendido.-sólo digo que con la edad que tengo, y siendo humano yo, realizar algunos deberes me son muy pesados, y un poco de ayuda por parte de un amigo como usted no me vendría mal.

-¡no voy a lavarte la ropa!-respingó el vampiro de gabardina roja haciendo una mueca que dejaba ver sus blancos colmillos.

-entonces puede que la señorita Victoria se entere de cosas que...

-¡anciano extorsionista!-le reprochó Alucard con un tic nervioso en un ojo, mientras ambas manos apretaban con más fuerza la camisa de Walter.-te arrepentirás...-le amenazó mientras ambos sellos se iluminaban.

-pero qué cosas dice Lord Alucard... aquí quien lleva todas las de perder es usted.

-no me convences Walter...-le informó con una sonrisa cínica.

-¿no?, Sólo imagínese: sí Miss Seras se entera de sus verdaderas intenciones hacia ella lo más seguro es que usted pierda todo relación y confianza con su pequeña discípula.-aquello no parecía tener mucho efecto sobre Alucard, puesto que el vampiro aún temblaba del coraje y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse.-y muy probablemente su afecto y amor hacia usted.

Alucard lo miró con más odio y luego bajó la cabeza y lo soltó.

-… no lavaré tu ropa…

-eso lo veremos.-dijo Walter disfrutando de su victoria.

-parecía que iba a llover.-dijo Victoria mirando al cielo y luego volvió su vista al chico de las entradas.-oye, ¿no se supone que sólo debes recibir el dinero y darme los boletos?

-¡ah, sí, sí! enseguida señoritaaaa...-dijo apresurándose y acto seguido le entregó los boletos.-tomé lindura.

-¿cómo dijo?-preguntó poniendo una cara de sorpresa.-tomé el dinero.

-no hace falta, yo invito.-dijo sonriendo galantemente.-y dime, ¿vienes con tus amigas… o hermanas tal vez?

-nooo…-respondió mirándolo extrañada.

-cierto, toma esto.-dijo dándole un pequeño trozo de papel.

-¿qué es esto?-preguntó ella mientras aceptaba aquello.

-mi nombre, número de teléfono y dirección… tú sabes, por si algún día quieres salir, y charlar, y… ya sabes.-aclaró lanzándole una mirada conquistadora y luego le guiñó un ojo.-si quieres mi horario de trabajo con gusto te lo doy.

"Tony Grant-007 5652 1223-AV. Madyson"

Ella lo vio entre disgustada y extrañada y rápidamente llamó a sus dos acompañantes.

-ah, ¡maestro, Walter!, ¡entremos ya!-dijo alejándose rápidamente de la ventanilla.

-ah, ah, ¡llámame!...-y luego.- ¡hey, los boletos eran gratis pero a cambio de tu nombre!

5 minutos después…

En la montaña rusa…

-¡Aaaaahhhhh!-gritaba la rubia aferrándose fuertemente de la barra de seguridad. Mientras, Alucard miraba de reojo a Walter, quien se encontraba en el asiento de atrás, (sí, Alucard se sentó con Victoria) y sonreía placenteramente al ver al pobre anciano gritar despavorido, tratando de evitar que su monóculo se perdiera en una de esas subidas, bajadas y curvas.-¡¿se divierte maestro?!-preguntó en un grito la rubia al ver la sonrisa del vampiro.

Él respondió al instante.

-¡sí, creo que sí!-mientras veía como Walter desfallecía casi en su asiento, pasando de tonalidades verdes a blancas.

-¡me alegro mucho!-manifestó la joven vampiresa llena de felicidad.- ¡la verdad, Aaaaahhhh!-un grito en una curva interrumpió la conversación por unos instantes.-¡¡estaba preocupada por si estaba aburridooooo!!

Aquella confesión hizo fijar la vista del vampiro en ella.

-_ella dijo:"preocupada"… preocupada por mí…-_pensó el vampiro y sonrió de forma extraña, denotando ternura y pronto al bajar, un salpicón de agua le hizo borrar aquel dulce gesto.

Todos terminaron empapados…

2 minutos después…

-lo lamento mucho maestro…-dijo entregándole una toalla, al mismo tiempo en que ella se colocaba una sobre sus hombros.-no imaginaba que esta montaña rusa tuviera un final como este.-él no respondió sólo tomó la toalla y se limpió el rostro.

Victoria lo miró detenidamente y apreció con detalle como unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas se deslizaba por uno que otro mechón negro del cabello de su amo y terminaba recorriendo todo el rostro de Alucard y una que otro gotilla traviesa acababa rodando por los labios del vampiro, y encima de todo esto había que agregarle las luces que se encargaban de delinear la figura de su maestro.

-_se ve tan… apuesto…-_pensó mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Alucard detuvo su labor y sonrió de forma pícara, lo cual hizo turbar a la joven.

-_oh, no… ¿habrá leído mis pensamientos?_´-aquella pregunta la hizo estremecer.

Él la miró y se acercó a ella sin borrar aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

Tal vez su corazón había dejado de latir hacía mucho, pero podía sentir claramente como si este quisiese salir de su pecho justo ahora. Las manos le temblaban, tomó la toalla que estaba sobre sus hombros y la colocó sobre su pecho, apretándola fuertemente, esperando a que su amo dijera algo…

-agente.-pronunció con ese tono juguetón que solía utilizar.

-¿s-si-sí?-dijo a punto de desfallecer.

Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella y…

-Walter está demorando demasiado.-dijo sonriente y luego dirigió su vista hacia el cielo y contempló la luna.-hay una luna hermosa esta noche.-mencionó y luego se apartó de la chica.

-ah, s-sí.-respondió sintiendo gran alivio en todo su ser.

Y luego… como siempre…

-ya entiendo por qué no quieres que lea tus pensamientos…-dijo Alucard sonriendo cínicamente.

Un rayo cayó encima de Victoria, luego una tormenta eléctrica y al final un tsunami, pero nada de eso logró quitarle la vida a pesar de que ya estaba muerta. Él había leído sus pensamientos, su pensamiento.

_-¡¡AAAHHH, NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER!! ¡¡POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE ENTRAR EN MI MENTE JUSTO EN ESE INSTANTE?!-_gritaba en su interior, completamente avergonzada.

En cuanto a Alucard, seguía deleitándose con su otro hobbie favorito: hacer sufrir a Victoria.

-tranquila, chica policía, es normal que pienses eso… después de todo estamos hablando de mí.

Aquella frase dicha por su maestro la hizo enfadarse y sentirme más avergonzada aún, claramente él estaba diciéndole que comprendía perfectamente que se moría por él, porque él era lo mejor que existía sobre éste mísero planeta… y tenía razón.

-ah-ahh, yo… ¡no estaba pensando correctamente! ¡Simplemente aún estaba mareado por el recorrido en la montaña rusa y mis ideas no estaban ordenadas!-explicó sonrojada la rubia, apretando con más ahínco la toalla. Y sin poder contenerse, pensó.-_ ¿se lo habrá creído?_

Él sonrió con más perversidad.

-yo creo que no.

-¡dejé de leer mis pensamientos!-le reprochó la chica cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-no es necesario que lo haga.-dijo defendiéndose sin borrar aquella sonrisa.-sólo basta ver la expresión de tu rostro para saber lo que piensas.

-ah, y-yo, ¡usted no me gusta!

Y pronto hubo un "click" en Alucard que lo hizo borrar esa sonrisa y comenzar a reír quedamente.

Victoria se sintió impotente, él se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos…qué horror.

Cuando estuvo a punto de huir del lugar, él habló.

-tan necia como siempre.-pronunció entre leves risas.-ahora comprendo porque aún sigues a mi lado.

Lo que acababa de decir el vampiro hizo sentir en el interior de Victoria una dulce y cálida sensación. Aún seguía ruborizada, porque Alucard sabía que ella lo consideraba apuesto y que seguramente él ya sabía que a ella le gustaba.

-siento que… mi estomago… oh, no recuerdo haber comido tacos en el desayuno…-dijo Walter sintiendo que todo giraba a su alrededor, y pronto todo oscurecía y el suelo se movía y…-¡ya basta Lord Alucard, no me parecen graciosas sus ilusiones!-se quejó mientras se sujetaba de un farol.

-¿ya te sientes mejor, Walter?-le preguntó la chica acercándose a él.-si quieres podemos regresar.

-nada de eso señorita Victoria, hoy es su cumpleaños y no pienso arruinar esta salida debido a un pequeño malestar.

-hay una ambulancia cerca, en caso de emergencias, y tanques de oxígeno… eso creo.-dijo mirando los tanques de helio con los cuales inflaban globos.

-no sea tan cruel maestro.-le reprochó Seras mirándolo de reojo, al mismo tiempo en que ayudaba al mayordomo de Hellsing a pararse correctamente.-no le haga caso, ya sabe como es mi amo.

-sí, lo sé. Por eso no leo Cosmopolitan.-dijo Walter con una débil sonrisa.

-¡QUE NO LEO COSMOPOLITAN!-alegó de nueva cuenta el vampiro.

-eso dicen todos…-articuló el sujeto del monóculo de forma burlona.

-iré por una bebida fría para Walter.-dijo la rubia mientras ayudaba a éste a sentarse en una banca.- espérenme aquí. Sobre todo usted, maestro. No quiero que cuando vuelva haya personas muertas, heridas o zombis caminando por el parque.-les advirtió a ambos, pero sobre todo al apuesto vampiro de cabello negro y ojos carmín.

-de acuerdo.-asintieron ambos.

Cuando Victoria iba a una distancia considerable…

-ella piensa que soy apuesto.-manifestó el vampiro galantemente.

-eso no le salvará de lavar mi ropa…

-¡ah, grrr, viejo extorsionista!

-já, como si usted estuviera tan joven.

-ya quisieras estar físicamente como yo.

Mientras tanto.

Seras acababa de comprar un jugo para su amigo Walter, y al darse la vuelta para retomar su camino de regreso, se topó con alguien de su pasado.

-Victoria, Seras Victoria, no lo puedo creer, tanto tiempo sin vernos.-la figura esbelta, zapatos de tacón, labios rojos, ojos verdes y cabellera roja… Sandy.

Se acercó a Victoria con una sonrisa algo falsa y la miró de pies a cabeza, para luego abrir la boca.-vaya, quién lo diría, después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a ver. Había escuchado que te habías convertido en policía y que habías muer--

-rumores baratos.-interrumpió la joven vampiresa.-con permiso, pero tengo que irme, fue un gusto saludarte, Sandy.

-pero qué cortante, Victoria.-dijo la pelirroja caminando a la par con ella.- ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-un amigo no se siente bien y tengo que llevarle esto.-respondió igual de indiferente. Ahora que lo recordaba, ella siempre se interpuso en su camino cuando estudiaban la secundaria, si le gustaba algún chico ella se metía en su camino y se hacia novia del chico que le gustaba a la rubia.

-¿un amigo?-dijo imaginándose a un hombre muy apuesto.-¿y cuantos años tiene?

-¿acaso la edad importa en una amistad?

-no pero, sabiendo la edad puede aflorar un romance.

Seras se reprimió un gruñido de disgusto. No había cambiado en nada, aún era esa zorra que había conocido en el pasado. Y poco después divisó a Walter y a Alucard alegando sobre… ¿calcetines? Y ¿lavar a mano?

-¿ese es tu amigo?-dijo mirando a Alucard sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-ah, sí, él es Walter.-respondió sin fijarse bien a quién miraba ella.-como verás no se siente bien.-decía la chica al ver que aun seguía sentado y con un color palidusco.

-bueno, tal vez no se siente bien, pero "está muy bien". Y esa gabardina le luce tan…

-¿cómo dices?-dijo Victoria reaccionando. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que el que se veía bien era Alucard?, ¡¿pero qué le pasaba a la tipa?! ¡Alucard era sólo de ella!-¡no!, mi amigo es el señor que está sentado en la banca.-aclaró la rubia, esperando que le quitara la vista de encima a su amo.

-oh, ¿ese anciano?... vaya… pero él otro está hablando con él, eso significa que lo conoces, ¿no?

-así es.-respondió con un tono más serio inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-y… preséntamelo, ¿no?-pidió Sandy mordiéndose el labio inferior ligeramente.-es que está guapísimo y creo que me lo voy a "ligar".

¡Muy bien, eso era todo!, ¡tal vez le quitó a sus prospectos en el pasado! ¡PERO NADIE LE IBA A QUITAR A ALUCARD, NI SIQUIERA LADY INETGRA NI MUCHO MENOS ELLA!

-eso no se va a poder.-dijo deteniéndose de golpe.

-¿no?, ¿y por qué no?-le preguntó de forma retadora, colocándose ambas manos en la cintura.

-porque…-Victoria elevó la mirada y sonrió tal y como lo hubiese hecho Alucard.-él es mi novio.

Y justo en ese instante, Alucard dirigió su mirada hacia ella y le dedicó una sonrisa a la rubia.


	4. Sólo por ésta vez

**Sólo por ésta vez…**

-¿tú novio?-preguntó dudando de su palabra.

-así es.-reafirmó la rubia sonriendo de forma retadora, aún sin comprender bien el problema en el que se estaba metiendo.

-es muy apuesto…-dijo mirando a Alucard de reojo y luego dirigiendo su vista de nuevo a Victoria.- ¿cómo fue que lo atrapaste?-le preguntó aún desconfiada.

-ah, pues…-la pequeña rubia se puso nerviosa.-más bien él fue quien me atrapó…-susurró mientras recordaba como se habían dado las cosas entre ellos dos.

-¿cómo dices?-preguntó la otra acercándose a ella. Al ver que la chica evidentemente mentía, decidió ponerle a prueba.-sabes una cosa, me gustaría mucho que me lo presentaras, es decir, ya que somos amigas me gustaría conocer al hombre que te conquistó, ¿no?

-¡claro que no!-dijo casi en un grito Seras. Ahora empezaba a asimilar la situación, y pronto comenzó a imaginar las miles de reacciones que podía tener Alucard al enterarse de su pequeña mentirita blanca.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y pronto comenzó a sudar. "Si Alucard se enterara…" reparó unos segundos en aquella frase que había cruzado por su mente y poco después un destello de lucidez iluminó dentro de su cabeza. ¡Eso era!, no tenía porqué enterarse. Manejaría la situación de forma que él nunca le prestase atención a la pelirroja, y sabía a la perfección como hacer eso.

Pronto volvió a su rostro una sonrisa y haciendo un chasquido con los dedos habló.

-¡eso es!, te llevaré…-anunció la agente con una amplia sonrisa.

Sandy la miró extrañada, aquel cambio tan repentino en ella le pareció muy raro.

-¿me-me llevarás?-preguntó dudosa con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-pero antes…-agregó guiñando un ojo.-antes debo hacer algo más.-y acto seguido tomó el brazo de la pelirroja y la llevó en otra dirección.

-he-hey… ¿a dónde vamos?

-cállate y camina.-le ordenó la rubia y luego se detuvo en un pequeño puesto.

-perfecto…-dijo sonriendo de forma desquiciada, lo cual hizo que la dueña del puestecito le diera gratis el insignificante juguete.

5 minutos después… y luego de haber encerrado a Sandy en una letrina, para hacer tiempo…

-¡maestro!-dijo Victoria volviendo a ellos dos y arrojándole el jugo en la cara a Walter, para luego sacar de su escote un cubo "sudoku-rugbi" (sí, esos desgraciados cubos que sólo sirven para joderte la existencia y ser la burla de todos al no poder nunca armarlo ni siquiera un mísero lado) y entregárselo con una gran sonrisa.-tome, es para usted.

El vampiro aún miraba fijamente el escote de la chica y con una sonrisa pervertida preguntó.

-¿de casualidad no tienes otro por ahí?, yo podría sacarlo.

Seras se ruborizó y respingó al instante.

-¡maestro, no diga esas cosas!

Él sonrió una vez más y tomó el pequeño cubo en sus manos, lo inspeccionó durante unos segundos y luego preguntó.

-¿qué es esto, chica policía?-dijo mirándole curioso.

-es un cubo de rugbi-sudoku… o un sudoku-rugbi… en fin el caso es que es muy bueno para agilizar la mente.-explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Walter exprimió el trapito que había utilizado para limpiarse el rostro y preguntó algo celoso.

-¿por qué a mí no me compró un juguete?

-¡bebe tu jugo!-le ordenó la rubia y luego dirigiéndose de nuevo al vampiro.- ¿y?, ¿le gusta?

-¿pretendes que pierda mi tiempo con un juego tan patético como este, agente?

-bueno yo decía… pues porque a usted siempre le han gustado los retos…

-¿reto?, ¿dices que esta cosa es un reto?, no me hagas reír.-dijo de forma arrogante. Miró una vez más el cubo y una pizca de intriga le hizo preguntar a la pequeña rubia.-…y… ¿cómo se juega esto?

Victoria le miró y pronto una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de su cara y un brillo intenso a sus ojos.

-¡será pan comido para usted!-y Alucard le miró feo, por lo que ella comenzó a decir.- ¿fácil?, ¿sencillo?, ¿poco complicado?...

-sólo dime.

-ah, sí, sí. Lo único que debe hacer es armar las seis caras del cubo según los colores y encima de eso, al mismo tiempo, debe alinear todos los números de forma horizontal y vertical y la suma de cada columna y fila debe darle nueve. Es un juego para personas adultas ya que requiere de mucha destreza mental, pero estoy segura de que usted puede resolverlo incluso con los ojos cerrados, ¿verdad?-dijo tratando de convencerlo, de lo contrario no habría otra forma de evitar que hablara con Sandy.

Alucard miró de nuevo el cubo y notó que habían varios cuadritos del cubo de distintos colores regados por todo el cubo y todos los numeritos estaban regados también y algunos hasta de cabeza. Hizo un silencio y una gota se deslizó por su cabeza. Lo inspeccionó un par de veces para ver si le encontraba solución alguna, pero pronto comenzó a dolerle la cabeza cuando hizo su primer intento, y con un tono arrogante le informó a la chica.

-¡Ja!, esta cosa sólo es una perdida de tiempo, cualquiera podría armarlo, habrás leído mal Seras, este insignificante objeto no podría entretener ni a un niño.

Muy bien, no quería hacerlo, pero ahora ese era su ultimo recurso… atacar el orgullo de Alucard. Tomó las instrucciones de dicho cubo y fingió haber visto repentinamente una pequeña leyenda.

-¡oh!, tiene usted toda la razón maestro.

-¿de veras?-respondió el vampiro con una interrogante, sorprendiéndose por la respuesta de la chica.

-miré, dice "Para niños de 7 años en adelante". Lo lamento maestro.-dijo "decepcionada" mientras lo miraba disimuladamente, esperando que él reaccionara de forma orgullosa.

y… así fue…

-¡DAME ESO!-dijo casi en un grito al momento de arrebatarle el instructivo y darle la espalda a su joven aprendiz.-esto… ¿qué demonios?-murmuró el vampiro con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos y luego pensó.- _¿"para niños de 7 años en adelante"?, ¿pero cara de que me vieron?..._

-ah… ¿maestro?, ¿todo bien?-preguntó la rubia algo preocupada al notar que su maestro temblaba ligeramente.

-bla, bla, bla, claro, aún sigo aquí, ¿me recuerdan?, soy yo, Walter, el mayordomo…-Victoria lo ignoró y siguió viendo fijamente al vampiro de rojo que aún le daba la espalda.- ¡me llamo plátano y me apellido pélenme!

Nuevamente lo ignoraron, Victoria por ver a Alucard, y Alucard por ver el cubo…

-en este momento podría decir cualquier cosa y ninguno de los dos me prestaría atención.

-…

-…

-¡oigan trato de llamar su atención!

-… (X2)

-soy el amante de Lady Integra.

Y de nuevo… lo ignoraron…

-voy a suicidarme.

Otra vez… lo ignoraron…

-soy gay.

Otra vez de nuevo…

-huelo la ropa interior de Victoria.

Ehm… sí, lo ignoraron.

-¡al carajo con su maldita indiferencia!

En cuanto a Alucard… pues él…

_-¡NUNCA DÉJARE QUE ESTE INSIGNIFICANTE CUBO Y SUS MALDITAS INSTRUCCIONES DEL MAL ME DERROTEN!, MUAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡ANTES MUERTO QUE SENCILLO!, ah, ese es el lema de Cosmopolitan…_-pensaba y pronto comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada, mientras hacía pedazos el instructivo y lo devoraba con frenesí.-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡ARGH, COF, COF!(al atorársele unas hojas de papel en la garganta, y de nuevo)-¡HAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡TENGO MÁS DE SIETE!

15 minutos después…

-¿amo, se siente bien?-preguntó la chica al notar que aún reía, aunque, ahora parecía llorar mientras miraba el cubo. Pero luego recordó haber dejado a la pelirroja encerrada en esa letrina del mal y rápidamente acudió en su rescate, dejando a Alucard riendo desjuiciadamente y a Walter con sus problemas existenciales.-bueno, al menos mí maestro 

accedió a resolver el juego, así no tendré problemas y esa zorra no podrá preguntarle ni hacerle nada.

Y justo cuando faltaba poco para llegar al lugar, había una multitud cerca del baño-letrina (digamos que el parque de atracciones ahora tenía una atracción más gracias a Victoria), y pronto vio las luces de una ambulancia… y una ambulancia claro está.

-¿pero qué pasa aquí?-se preguntó consternada. Y pronto su pregunta fue respondida por un par de sujetos que conversaban en voz alta sobre lo sucedido.

-pobre chica.-dijo uno

-¿qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó el otro.

-fue horrible…

-¿tan espantoso fue lo que le sucedió?

-sí, trató de suicidarse.

-¿pero cómo?

-entró a la letrina y cerró la puerta de modo que nadie pudiese abrirla, quién sabe como lo hizo.

Seras se hizo pequeñita al escuchar el comentario.

-¿y qué más?

-¿qué más quieres?, la chica estuvo como media hora ahí dentro respirando aire de pura…

-¡miércoles!, ¡hoy miércoles este juego al 2X1!-anunciaba un tipo a la entrada de uno de sus juegos.

Bueno… después de todo, ahora ya no estaba en problemas… al menos sólo por esta vez…

Victoria suspiró aliviada. Volvió a donde Alucard y Walter, y sonrió de forma extraña al ver aquella escena:

Alucard le había disparado al cubo de rugbi-sudoku y ahora parecía estar un poco más relajado, mientras que Walter discutía con él y trataba de hacerle guardar su casull.

Ella se acercó y miró los restos de lo que antes había sido el cubo de colores con números y luego levantó la vista y miró a ambos sujetos.

-traté de detenerlo, miss Seras.-se defendió Walter con una sonrisa nerviosa. Mientras que Alucard muy indignado se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿adónde va amo?-le preguntó sorprendida al ver la reacción del vampiro.

-quiero estar un momento a solas.-respondió indiferente sin voltear atrás.

-seguro va a leer Cosmopolitan.-le aseguró Walter a la rubia, Victoria le miró atónita.

Alucard sintió que sus orejas se habían puesto calientes y apretó la quijada y empuño las manos.

-seguramente Walter diciendo que leeré Cosmopolitan.-dijo gruñendo.- ¡imbécil!, yo no leo Cosmopolitan.

4 minutos después en un puesto de revistas del parque de atracciones…

-¡vaya!, el rojo está de moda otra vez…-decía Alucard sorprendido mientras leía amenamente su revista favorita… Cosmopolitan.-¡wow!...-hizo una pausa y sonrió de forma depravada mientras leía en su mente un pequeño articulo-sugerencia para mujeres (obvio, la revista es para mujeres).- "_Es un hecho comprobado, que no usar ropa interior te ayuda a permanecer en estado de relación por más tiempo… ¡fuera bragas y estrés!..."_

-ahm, señor… ¿va a pagarme esa revista?

Alucard le lanzó una mirada fulminante al vendedor y justo en ese instante una ráfaga de viento movió su gabardina, dejando por unos segundos al descubierto sus "pequeñas pistolas".

-ahm, ja, ja, ja… olvídelo, yo invito.-dijo de forma nerviosa el sujeto y acto seguido sacó una silla para Alucard.-tome, siéntese, siéntese señor.

-vaya, qué sujeto tan amable.-comentó el vampiro tomando asiento.-bien, ¿en qué estaba?-se dijo volviendo su vista a la tan interesante revista.- ¡oh, no puede ser!-exclamó impactado, al momento en que sus ojos se ponían redondos como un plato.- ¡lentes con rayos X, de Dolce&Gabanna… y a mitad de precio!-emocionado siguió leyendo el articulo con mucho interés y pronto…

-¡lentes!, ¡lleve sus lentes de diseñador!-anunciaba un vendedor ambulante, caminando en frente del vampiro.- ¡lentes de diseñador!, ¡lentes importados!

-¡ah!, ¡por qué no los tengo!-se decía molesto Alucard aún clavado en la lectura y luego dudando de si realmente eran de verdad.

-¡lentes con rayos x!, ¡sólo me quedan algunos!, ¡aproveche, no miento!, ¡realmente existen!

-pero… ¿será que funcionen?-se preguntó en voz baja el vampiro de rojo mientras se imaginaba con los lentes puestos mientras miraba a Lady Integra. Una sonrisa perversa se apoderó de su rostro y luego imaginó la misma escena con Seras… un hilo de baba se deslizó de su boca.-_Victoria…en ropa interior... yo quiero_-dijo pensando perversamente.

-¡sí, funcionan!, ¡realmente efectivos!, ¡deje de fantasear y anímese a comprarlos!

-… ¿dónde los venderán?-se preguntó aún ignorando al tipo de los lentes que pasaba por ahí, hasta que al fin, Alucard miró de reojo al vendedor y dando un salto de alegría se levantó de la silla y prácticamente corrió hacia el vendedor.-¡oiga!-le dijo emocionado.-¿puede venderme unos lentes?

El sujeto lo miró unos instantes… pero más que nada vio sus horribles lentes anticuados que estaban del nabo.

-claro señor, realmente le urgen.

Alucard hizo una mueca y dejó salir un leve gruñido y luego lo miró extrañado.

-hey, un momento, dejé mis lentes y sombrero en la mansión.

-¿de veras?

YO: ¡bla!, sólo sigan el guión…

Los dos: de acuerdo.

-ehm, je, je, lindos colmillos…-respondió de forma nerviosa el tipo de los lentes y luego dijo con seriedad.- ¿no ha pensado en visitar a un dentista?

El subordinado de Hellsing tomó aire y evitó así dispararle en la cara.

-quiero unos lentes de Dolce&Gabanna…

-vaya, qué sorpresa un hombre que sabe de diseñadores, me imagino que debe ser una persona muy culta y dedicada a la moda y…

-…con rayos X.-agregó el vampiro.

-ah… olvide lo que dije…-dijo decepcionado y luego sonriendo.-tome, pruébeselos.

-¡no tienes que decírmelo idiota!-le informó el otro al momento de arrebatárselos de forma desquiciada y al momento se los probó.- ¡oh, por dios!, ¡realmente funcionan! ¡Y me quedan geniales!-dijo Alucard emocionado viendo a unas jovencitas que pasaban por ahí.- ¡deme otro par y otro!-le exigió aún mirando a las jóvenes, las cuales lo miraban de forma coqueta (claro, es Alucard).

-aquí tiene señor.-le dijo el vendedor mientras le daba en una cajita los dos lentes que había pedido.

-gracias, yo… ¡¡AH, QUÉ ASCO!!-exclamó con terror el vampiro al voltearse para recibir su encargo y ver con los lentes aún puestos al vendedor… el cual al parecer leía Cosmopolitan ya que no llevaba ropa interior.

-me siento más libre y relajado así.-dijo de forma sensual mientras se mordía el labio inferior y le guiñaba un ojo a Alucard.-veamos sí tú también haces lo mismo, guapetón, grrr.-dijo y al instante se colocó un par de aquellos extraños lentes.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-y pronto Alucard le dio un puñetazo en la cara.-pero que tipo tan imbécil… y gay… bueno, al menos salieron gratis estas bellezas.-dijo mirando de forma enfermiza los lentes que se llevaba… pero de tan entusiasmado que estaba no notó que cayó una pequeña etiqueta al suelo que pertenecía a los lentes, la cual decía así:

"Este producto puede provocar efectos secundarios, tales como: ceguera permanente, calvicie debido a la radiactividad, lepra, gases, exceso de lujuria, perdida de poderes sobrenaturales en caso de ser una criatura sobrenatural, gripe, tos, sida… en caso de presentar algún síntoma favor de llamar al número: 01-800-"ES-TU-PROBLEMA-NO-EL-MÍO" lada sin costo. No se preocupe, jamás tendrá más de un síntoma."

3 minutos después… luego de que una ambulancia recogió al sujeto que yacía a mitad de parque y con la cara hecha pedazos.

-¡maestro ha vuelto!-dijo Victoria muy feliz.- ¡vaya!, se compró unos lentes nuevos… son muy lindos.-decía la chica al verlos colgando de la solapa de la gabardina de Alucard.

-oh, sí, lo sé.-respondió el vampiro.

-¿por qué no se los prueba?-preguntó la pequeña rubia.-seguro le quedaran muy bien… y no lo digo porque los otros estén horribles…

Alucard sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-te arrepentirás chica policía.-dijo entre dientes y se puso los lentes. Apenas se los ponía para ver a la rubia y repentinamente le sangró la nariz (ya se imaginarán como, ¡muajajajaja!).-_no trae ropa interior…_-pensó el vampiro de rojo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡maestro se encuentra bien!-le preguntó la chica consternada acercándose a él rápidamente.-está sangrando.

Él aún seguía sonriendo mientras veía a su discípula.

-dime, agente.

-¿sí?

-¿qué es lo que has leído últimamente?

-ahm… Cosmopolitan.-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras una gota se deslizaba por su rostro.

-sí, me doy cuenta…-murmuró para sí viendo los grandes atributos al descubierto de su aprendiz, claro, con ayuda de sus magníficos lentes.-adoro estos lentes… y adoro al sujeto o tipa que haya escrito ese artículo… gracias…

-Lord Alucard, ha vuelto… ¿se compró unos lentes nuevos?, es un milagro.-la voz de Walter se escuchó tras él.

Alucard se volteó a verlo, de nuevo sin el cuidado de quitarse los lentes y…

-¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!?-se dijo el vampiro al notar que Walter utilizaba una tanga de elefantito.

-¡cielos Lord Alucard!, ¿qué le ha pasado en el rostro?, ¡está sangrando!-exclamó Walter.

-¿se siente bien maestro?-preguntó Victoria preocupada, haciendo que Alucard dirigiera su vista a ella una vez más.

-s-sí, e-es-estoy bien.-articuló a duras penas mientras su nariz volvía a sangrar, -está vez con menos intensidad- se cubrió la nariz con una de sus manos y sin quitarle la vista de encima siguió viendo a Seras tal y como dios la había traído a este mundo.-estoy en el paraíso…

-definitivamente algo le pasa maestro, nos vamos ya.-decidió la joven vampiresa colocando ambas manos en su cintura.

-¡noooo!-gritó Walter.-¡aún no nos hemos subido a los caballitos!


	5. Efectos secundarios

**Efectos Secundarios**

**-**insisto.-replicó Victoria mirando a Walter enojada.-lo mejor será volver a la mansión.-y luego volvió su vista al vampiro.-… amo, lamento que esto este sucediendo.

-yo no…-respondió mirándola con morbosidad… por eso adoraba usar lentes, nadie podía saber lo que estaba mirando, y más aún amaba estos lentes, hajajajaja.

-no lo entiendo maestro, apenas se puso esos lentes y su nariz no ha parado de sangrar. Tal vez tengan algo malo, déjeme verlos bien…-dijo la chica tratando de quitárselos y al instante.

-¡no!-exclamó el vampiro. Seras y Walter lo miraron extrañados.-…yo me los quito.-agregó el vampiro de carmín.

-no sabía que fuera tan posesivo con sus cosas, lord Alucard.-comentó Walter al ver su conducta.

Victoria lo miró detenidamente durante algunos segundos y con algo de incertidumbre dijo en voz baja.

-esos lentes… me parece haberlos visto en alguna otra parte…

Al escuchar eso Alucard sintió un terrible escalofrío y pronto comenzó a sudar.

Los ojos de Victoria se abrieron de forma exagerada y casi en un grito exclamó:

-¡no puede ser!, ¡esos lentes son…!-pero antes de poder terminar la frase y afirmar lo que pensaba, Alucard fingió rápidamente un terrible dolor de cabeza, para de esa forma distraer la atención de la pequeña rubia.

-¡ah!...-gimió levemente el vampiro colocando su mano derecha a un costado de su rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos.-mi cabeza…-Seras lo miró incrédula.- he dicho… ¡ah!, mi cabeza…-recalcó Alucard mirándola fijamente.

-¡oh!, m-maestro. ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó algo preocupada, dejando de lado el asunto de los lentes.

-si-sí, sólo es una leve jaqueca…-la miró de reojo para confirmar si ella le creía, al parecer sí, pero el perspicaz de Walter no, así que decidió alargar un poco más el teatrito.-estoy bien, yo… ah, oh, esto… ¿qué me está pasando?-se dijo llamando la atención de sus dos acompañantes. Dio la media vuelta y siguió quejándose con estilo para luego rematar con…-no me siento bien…

Victoria y Walter se quedaron pasmados al escuchar semejante frase dicha por Alucard.

¿Acaso el todo poderoso omnipotente Alucard había dicho "no me siento bien"?, ¡era el apocalipsis!, ¡el ragnarok!, ¡el armagedon!, ¡y todo lo que significara el fin del mundo!

-¡rápido Walter llama a una ambulancia!-ordenó la rubia corriendo hacia su amo para socorrerlo.- ¡respire hondo y diga "ah"!

-¡sí!-asintió al instante el hombre del monóculo y segundos después reaccionó-¿una ambulancia?, ¡pero si está muerto!

-¡calla y ayuda!-dijo Seras tomando a Alucard del rostro.- míreme maestro, ¿ve con claridad?, ¿sabe quien soy?

-ah, yo…-murmuró viéndola de forma nerviosa mientras una gota se deslizaba por su cabeza.

-¿siente esto?-le preguntó colocando una de sus manos sobre la frente de su maestro.

-ahm, sí, pero…

-sabía que algo andaba mal, primero le sangra la nariz, luego se comporta como idiota y ahora tiene una jaqueca terrible, esto va de mal en peor, es oficial, nos vamos de aquí.

Alucard se sintió aliviado al ver que no lo habían descubierto y… un momento…

-¿qué me comporto como un idiota?-le reclamó el vampiro viéndola con desprecio tomando ambas manos de la rubia.

-veo que se siente mejor.-concretó ella y le miró de igual forma.-ahora, volviendo con el tema de los lentes, ¿acaso no son los de dolce&gabanna con…?

-¡oh, cielos mi estómago!, ¡qué dolor tan terrible!

-¡maestro!-exclamó asustada.

-¡es peor que cuando comí remolachas hace 700 años atrás!, ¡uh, Oh! ¡Mi cabeza!, es mucho peor que cuando Anderson me cortó la cabeza…

Walter lo miró incrédulo.

-creo que sobreactúa…-dedujo Walter mirándolo con seriedad.

-¡NO SOBREACTUO!, ¡SI DIGO QUE ME DUELE ALGO, ES PORQUE ME DUELE ALGO!-le hizo entender el vampiro al mayordomo apuntándole con ambas armas.

-¡anciano con diabetes que ve manchas, ¿recuerda?!-le recordó a Alucard, a lo que éste le respondió con una mueca y guardó las pistolas para después seguir con su farsa.

-como iba diciendo, cof, cof… ¡dios no soporto este terrible dolor de cabeza!, ¡y mi estómago!... ¡y creo que moriré desangrado sino para esta hemorragia!-decía poniéndose de rodillas frente a Victoria mientras gritaba al cielo.

-pero… si ya no está sangrando maestro.

Alucard cesó su teatro y la miró con seriedad para luego colocarse los lentes y verla en todo su "esplendor".

-lo vesss…-dijo Alucard mientras comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo al mismo tiempo en que un hilo de baba se deslizaba de su boca.-he vuelto a sangrar… ah, mmm, uh, eh seras, ¿quieres ponerte de perfil?

-¿ah?, s-sí.-respondió extrañada.- ¿así está bien?-dijo colocándose en la posición que su amo le había pedido.

-¡uyyy!, sí así está muuuyy bien… separa un poco más las piernas, ¿no?...

-¡¿pero qué estoy haciendo?!-se dijo la chica volviendo en sí.- ¡mírese nada más!, ¡sigue sangrando!-exclamó poniéndose de rodillas.

Rápidamente el vampiro se quitó las gafas negras de diseñador y las guardó dentro de su gabardina para luego "caer" (tirarse intencionalmente) sobre los encantos de su joven aprendiz.

-¡oh, creo que muero!...-dijo el vampiro de rojo frotándose contra el cuerpo de la rubia.

Victoria se ruborizó al instante y se congeló al sentirlo contra ella. Apenas y podía respirar, todo su cuerpo parecía temblar al sentir el contacto.

-ma-maestro… A-alucard, y-yo, yo creo que… ¡maestro que está haciendo!-lo reprendió la rubia ruborizada al sentir las manos del vampiro sobre sus…

-¡melones! ¡Melones aquí! ¡al dos por uno!-decía un vendedor de fruta que pasaba casualmente por allí.-¡compre sus ricos melones! ¡Siempre grandes y jugosos!

Volviendo con los dos vampiros…

-jo… lo siento, creí que era tu mejilla.-se disculpó con una de sus sonrisa irónicas.

**SLAP!! **(Onomatopeya para la bofetada).

-"sí, claro".-dijo la chica con un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas.

-uhmm… ¿no se supone que el señor Alucard se sentía mal?-intervino Walter, mirando con detalle la delicada marca roja en forma de mano que tenía el vampiro en el rostro.-qué linda marca roja, incluso combina con su traje.-agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

Alucard apretó la quijada y justo cuando se disponía a amenazarlo con sus armas sus sellos se iluminaron y al instante sintió como sus colmillos disminuían hasta quedar de tamaño normal. Pronto se sintió débil y comenzó a ver todo borroso. La chica se percató de que algo no andaba bien y aún arrodillada frente a él se acercó para verle más de cerca.

-¿maestro?, ¿maestro se siente bien?

No respondió, sólo le miró exhausto durante unos segundos, cerró los ojos y acto seguido estiró su brazo hacia ella y la tomó del hombro con fuerza para luego desplomarse sobre su pecho.

-¿qué demonios…?-se preguntó el vampiro completamente extrañado.

-¡Lord Alucard!-gritó levemente Walter inclinándose hacia él.

-ah…-articuló a duras penas.-y luego emitió una especia de gruñido que reflejaba dolor. Llevó la mano que tenía libre y apretó su propio pecho, como si le doliese el corazón.

-¡amo!, ¿qué es lo que le sucede?-le preguntó consternada Seras, sosteniéndolo con ambos brazos.-vamos, conteste.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, mientras gruñía con dolor dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

_-¡no puede ser…!_-exclamó la joven vampiresa para sí.-_sus colmillos han desaparecido._

Poco después Alucard pareció calmarse y a respirar algo agitado, algo cabizbajo y con la mano sobre su pecho.

-¿amo?, ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Victoria preocupada, aún sosteniéndolo (podría decirse que lo tenía abrazado).

-eso creo…-murmuró Alucard y elevó la mirada, y en ese momento Seras lo miró atónita.- ¿qué te pasa agente?-le preguntó al ver su expresión.

-a-azules…-articuló nerviosa.

-¿de qué rayos hablas chica policía?-le preguntó de nuevo alejándose un poco de ella.

-no puedo creerlo.-la voz de Walter le hizo mirar a su izquierda, justo donde se encontraba el mayordomo.

-¿qué sucede con ustedes dos?-preguntó un Alucard molesto.

La chica y el anciano no respondieron, aún lo miraban pasmados.

-¿es que no piensan hablar?

Hasta que por fin, fue la rubia quien a duras penas logró decir.

-sus ojos son azules…

Alucard le miró completamente asombrado y rápidamente llevó su mano a su pecho y… claramente sintió… como aquel órgano que se encontraba alineado ligeramente a la izquierda de su pecho… latía…

De pronto todo parecía ser confuso, ya no podía distinguir con claridad los rostros de Seras y Walter, el aire se volvió denso y luego todo oscureció.

-¡maestro!

Calidez… sí, eso fue lo primero que sintió al despertar. ¿Despertar?, ¿acaso todo había sido un mal sueño?

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su joven aprendiz, se veía preocupada pero pronto aquella mala cara se iluminaba con una sonrisa. Sus ojos parecían gotear al momento en que su amo despertó.

-maestro…-dijo suavemente mientras reprimía el abrazo que tanto deseaba darle al vampiro. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca y continuó hablándole.-me tenía tan preocupada.

Alucard se incorporó lentamente en la cama. Se sentía mareado.

-¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?-preguntó cabizbajo, con un tono serio, el cual pocas veces ocupaba.

Seras le miró triste y habló.

-yo… no le he dicho nada a Sir Integra y Walter prometió no hacerlo también…

Alucard continuó callado sin darle la cara.

-parece ser que usted… es…-Victoria bajó la cabeza y casi en un murmullo finalizó la frase.-humano.

Se escuchó un débil "ja", seguido de un "ja, ja" un poco más fuerte para luego convertirse en un:

-¡¡HAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

-ma-maestro…-dijo la rubia asustada.

Y de repente…

**SOCK!!**(Onomatopeya para un golpe en la cabeza).

Alucard cayó noqueado sobre su almohada.

-¡Walter!-le regañó Victoria tras presenciar el golpe que le había dado en la cabeza con una de las casull.- ¡¿pero qué crees que haces?!

-descuide ya verá que enseguida despertará. Él es fuerte y además había perdido el juicio por la noticia… bueno, nunca ha tenido juicio pero en fin…-finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿ya te olvidaste de que es humano ahora?!-le gritó histérica arrebatándole el arma.

Walter la miró y luego miró a Alucard… una gota se deslizó por su rostro.

-lo había olvidado…

3 horas después…

Nuevamente el vampiro de cabellera negra abría los ojos, está vez consiente de que nada había sido un sueño, ni siquiera el golpe que le había dado el mayordomo.

-mi cabeza…-se quejó.

-lo lamento Lord Alucard, yo sólo quería…

-¡mejor que no digas nada Walter!-lo reprendió la chica mientras le jalaba la oreja con fuerza.

-agente.

La voz de Alucard la hizo detenerse de seguir torturando al pobre de Walter.

-¿s-si, maestro?

Hizo un silencio y luego le miró sonriente.

-¿me pasas mis lentes nuevos?

Ella le miró extrañada y parpadeo un par de veces de forma rápida.

-bien.-tomó dichas gafas que se encontraban en un estante cerca de la cama y se los dio.

-veamos… _¡madre del creador!-_se dijo para sus adentros.-_por más que la veo no logro acostumbrarme, seee, mmm, ¡qué rico mami!_-aunque ésta vez se controlo y evitó que le sangrara la nariz no pudo evitar que las cosas subieran de temperatura y se "levantaran un poco"(xD).-¡maldición!-dijo al darse cuenta de que se había "emocionado" mucho y rápidamente se colocó una almohada encima.

-¿qué pasa?-preguntó Victoria sin haber notado nada.- ¿se siente mal de nuevo?-el vampiro le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y pronto comenzó a sudar.

Antes de que Alucard pudiera responder, Walter irrumpió.

-pero que pregunta más tonta Señorita Seras. Es obvio que Lord Alucard no se siente bien, ¿es que acaso ya olvidó que perdió sus poderes y ahora no es más que un simple humano que ni siquiera puede…?

-ya entendí Walter, ahora cierra la boca.-le ordenó ella jalando con fuerza ambas mejillas del mayordomo.-que no estás ayudando mucho.

-comprendo, miss Seras, comprendoooo…-respondió el otro mientras lloriqueaba debido a lo mucho que le dolía el rostro, ya que la vampiresa aún le pellizcaba ambas mejillas.

-_¡adoro estos lentes!, ¡adoro estos lentes!, ¡ado… uuuyyy, mira nada más ese tremendo "corazón" de Victoria!, ¡eso nena!, ¡muévelo así!-_pensaba el vampiro mientras miraba a su chica policía.

Sí, nuevamente babeó, mientras hacía presión con la almohada en su parte baja del cuerpo… pero que caliente estaba, ahora que estaba en su condición de humano, se calentaba más rápido que como vampiro.

Bueno, no importaba mucho el no tener poderes por el momento, además lo único que importaba era que aún tenía sus lentes que lo hacían ver el paraíso cada vez que lo deseaba.

-maestro, ¿por qué está babeando?

-ahm… tengo haaambreee, quiero leche, mucha leeeecheeee.-respondió viéndola fijamente con cara de idiota, mientras que sus ojos estaban clavados en esos dos melones, grandes y jugosos, sí, tal como lo dijo el vendedor de fruta.

-es grave…-dijo Walter haciéndose notar, sobándose las mejillas con las dos manos.-al no aceptar su nueva condición a preferido idiotizarse.

**Fuash!!**(Sí, otra onomatopeya para otro golpe).

-¡¿a quién le llamas idiota?!-le reclamó el ex vampiro saliendo de la cama precipitadamente al momento de darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

-amo, no lo golpee que tiene diabetes y ve manchas.-dijo Seras juntando ambas manos contra su pecho mientras varias gotas se deslizaba por su cabeza.

-… y también Alzheimer…-agregó Walter desde el suelo.

-espero que sepas que aunque no tenga poderes soy más fuerte que tú y, ¡agh!, ¡es horrible!-exclamó el vampiro al verlo bien, y ver de nuevo esa tanga de elefantito. Que descuidado había sido de otra vez, olvidó quitarse las gafas.-…recordatorio, sólo mirar a mujeres mientras las traiga puestas…-murmuró quitándose los lentes oscuros con los ojos cerrados.

-¿dijo algo, amo?

-ahm, es muy notorio, poco falto para que le dañará Seras…-improvisó Alucard luego agregó en voz baja para sí.- bla, eso no tiene mucho sentido.

15 minutos después… después de haber pedido una pizza, 3 bolsas de palomitas con extra mantequilla, 2 refrescos y una docena de galletas, oh, y un bote de helado napolitano.

-¿maestro tiene alguna idea de cómo fue que sus poderes se desvanecieron?

El ex vampiro hizo una mueca mientras pensaba.

-no.-dijo secamente y luego se llevó a la boca una rebanada de pizza con helado encima que llevaba trocitos de galletas y una que otra roseta de maíz. Seras se cubrió la boca al verlo comer eso.

-mmm, nada mal. Había olvidado ya la textura y los diferentes sabores de la comida humana… aunque los humanos saben mejor.-dijo Alucard saboreando aquel extraño manjar. Elevó la mirada y se encontró con la de Victoria que lo veía algo horrorizada.- ¿quieres probar?

-no gracias.-dijo sonriendo a duras penas.

-¿prefiere un vaso de sangre?-comentó Walter riendo levemente.

-buena idea. Despáchate de Walter entonces.-respondió con rapidez al momento en que una sonrisa macabra se apoderaba de su rostro.

-¡hey!-se quejó el mayordomo mirándolo feo y acto seguido Alucard comenzó a reír desjuiciadamente… como siempre.

-aún no siendo un vampiro me da escalofríos.-se dijo la rubia de grandes atributos.

-¿qué dices agente?

-ah, yo, n-nada.-respondió de forma nerviosa, aunque segundos después.-un momento…

-¿qué sucede?-volvió a preguntar el ex vampiro esta vez comiendo helado solamente.

-usted no puede leer mis pensamientos por ahora, ¿verdad?

-…-Alucard dudó en responder y mirando hacia otra dirección respondió algo apenado, aunque más bien molesto.- no.

-¡al fin un poco de privacidad!-dijo feliz la rubia, y luego rió como una desquiciada.

Alucard volvió a colocarse sus gafas, las mismas que lo había dejado sin poderes pero el no lo sabía.

-¿privacidad?, no lo creo chica policía.-dijo por lo bajo, al momento en que una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y empezar a reír de forma desquiciada al igual que su aprendiz.


	6. Efectos secundarios 2

**Efectos secundarios: novelas y viejos conocidos…**

Nuevamente babeo mientras miraba a la pequeña rubia con esos lentes tan especiales.

-¿maestro?-dijo la joven dejando de reír, sacando de su trance al ex vampiro.-está… babeando…-mencionó algo asqueada.

Al escucharla rápidamente se limpió con el dorso de su muñeca y tosió levemente.

-ahm, sí, es que el helado esta muy frío.-y al instante comenzó a comer pizza.

Apunto estaba de decir algo la rubia cuando Walter se hizo notar.

-miss Seras…-dijo en tono paternal mientras se acomodaba el monóculo.- haciendo a un lado el terrible problema del señor Alucard sólo por un momento, debo pedirle que me acompañe a fuera.

-pero Walter…-dijo la chica un poco preocupada, y luego acercándose a él para susurrarle al oído.-no puedo dejar a mi maestro solo en este estado.

La joven vampiresa se alejó de él y el mayordomo pudo apreciar claramente como las palabras de la chica estaban en lo cierto. Allí frente a ellos estaba Alucard, sentado en la cama, mirando entretenido a Seras con esos lentes de diseñador mientras un hilo de baba se escurría de su boca que estaba llena de helado y migajas de galletas.

-_ya veo…-_dijo para sus adentros el hombre mayor. Miró a la joven vampira y asintió preocupado.-tiene razón, no es prudente dejarlo solo.-hizo una pausa y continuó.- por eso él cuidará de Alucard.-dijo sacando de su bolsillo una roca y luego la colocó sobre la mesa.-ahora venga conmigo miss Seras.

Victoria lo miró con una cómica cara molesta y acercó a Walter tomándolo del cabello con fuerza.

-¿qué se supone que es esto?

-¡ayyy, no tan fuerte Señorita Victoria…!-chilló el mayordomo agitando los brazos al momento de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.-¡con más cariñoooo…. Ay, ayyy….!

Mientras que Alucard…

-seee, agente, vas bien…-decía Alucard mientras llevaba a su boca grandes cucharadas de helado, viendo cada movimiento brusco de su aprendiz y con ello como se movían sus atributos.- _muévelas, más… ¡más!_

-yo, yo sólo quería, da- ayyy darle su regalo de cumpleaaaños….miss Seras…-confesó Walter entre lágrimas sintiendo como lo poco que quedaba de su cabello se desprendía de su cabeza.

Rápidamente la rubia lo soltó llena de asombro y ternura.

-¿hablas en serio Walter?-le preguntó la chica tomándolo de las manos sumamente ilusionada.- ¿me compraste un regalo?

Él sonrió aún con lágrimas en los ojos y asintió a duras penas moviendo su cabeza.

-si-sí…

-¡oh, Walter!-dijo Victoria al momento de abrazarlo.-¡me alegro tanto!

-seee… -murmuró Walter ruborizándose un poco sintiendo el pecho de la chica contra el suyo.-ah…-suspiró feliz.

Poco tardó el abrazo y seguido Victoria tomó la mano de Walter y emocionada por ver su obsequio decidió que…

-seguro la piedra cuidará bien de usted maestro, ¡cuídese!-se despidió la rubia desde la puerta y luego la cerró de golpe.- ¡muéstrame mi regalo!-le ordenó con una gran sonrisa, mientras jalaba con fuerza el brazo de Walter.

-por supuesto pero, no me arranqué el brazo…-le pidió el mayordomo.

Alucard se quedó sólo en la habitación.

-Cof, cof…-dijo la piedra haciéndose notar… ¡¿dijo la piedra haciéndose notar?!

El ex vampiro que aún comía en cantidades industriales helado, miró hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba su inerte acompañante… piedra. Se quitó los lentes y llevando un poco de palomitas a su boca le miró en silencio.

-sólo somos tú y yo piedra.-le dijo seriamente a la roca que se hallaba en la mesa. Hizo un silencio y luego le sugirió- ¿quieres ver porno?

-¡seguro hombre!-le respondió entusiasmada.

-eso supuse, yo…-anunció sonriente y pronto reaccionó, ¿acaso la piedra le había respondido?

Se puso rápidamente de pie sobre la cama y al hacerlo se golpeo fuertemente con la parte superior de esta (las camas son las que utilizan en el anime).

-sorprendido, ¿no?-dijo la piedra con aires de grandeza.

-la piedra me está hablando…-se dijo atemorizado Alucard adquiriendo un leve color azul en el rostro y acto seguido tomó el bote de helado y comenzó a leer los ingredientes.- ¡no puede ser!-gritó exaltado.- ¡le dije claramente a Walter que lo quería sin mota!

**Nota:** "mota", mis queridos lectores, es "marihuana".

-no, no es la mota la que te está haciendo efecto Alucard.-le informó la piedra con un tono de pocos amigos.

-¿no?, ¿entonces por qué rayos estoy alucinando con que me habla una piedra que salió del bolsillo de Walter?-le contestó escéptico.

-ja, ya verás…

Como si realmente Alucard estuviese drogado comenzó a ver como de la piedra o roca comenzaba a salir humo y seguido comenzó a materializarse… la figura de…

-¡¿Chuck Norris?!

-¡no!-le reprochó aquel sujeto.- ¡Jan Valentine!, yo soy el espíritu de la piedra.

-¿qué carajos…?-exclamó sorprendido.

-descuida, he venido a iluminarte con mis sabios consejos…-anunció guiñando un ojo

-¿qué tú que?... ¿dónde está mi casull?

Una gota se deslizó por el rostro de Jan. Tosió un par de veces para llamar de nuevo la atención de Alucard quien tenía ya en sus manos dicha arma.

-¿ya mencioné que mis consejos son acerca de cómo ligarte a esa aprendiz tuya?

-¿eh?

-así es… el gran capitán Jan te mostrará sus tácticas de conquista.-le dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa mientras era apuntado con el arma.-caerá rendida a tus pies, ya veras, hombre…

-¿Jan Valentine? -se dijo extrañado colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla, pensó unos instantes y luego le preguntó.- ¿qué no eres pariente de un tal Luke?

-ja,ja, sí, es mi hermano.-contestó aún nervioso, sudando un poco.-¿quieres bajar eso de una vez?

-¿sabes que lo maté?-respondió de forma burlona.-y tú tendrás el mismo destino.

-no hablas en serio, ¿verdad?-dijo el joven frunciendo el ceño y luego lo pensó bien.-bueno… es verdad que Luke se creía la gran cosa…-luego sonrió.-qué bueno que este muerto.

-ja. Lloró como nena mientras lo mataba.-dijo jactándose de su acción.

-¿y cómo lo mataste?-preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado, esquivando la mira del arma.

Alcuard dejó salir una risa maquiavélica.

-…se convirtió en mi comida.

El moreno lo miró horrorizado.

-¿c-cómo dices?-preguntó palideciendo un poco.- _¡maldición!_-pensó el vampiro.-_este tipo me va a matar… sabía que debí aparecerme con la chica esa que también es vampiro… además está muy buena…-_pensó babeando un poco.

-seré más explicito, me-lo- comí.

Y al escuchar lo segundo una sonrisa maliciosa afloró en su rostro. Eso podía interpretarse con doble sentido... al menos para Jan, pues tenía una imaginación muy activa, ¿he dicho muy activa?

-así que… ¿te lo "comiste"?-dijo conteniendo su risa imaginando perversidad y media.

-sí, como lo escuchaste.-le contestó sin entender el mensaje oculto.

Jan sonrió más.

-¿te lo "comiste todo"?

-sí, todo.-respondió una vez con una sonrisa menos brillante.

-y… ¿te gustó?

-pues… creo.-dijo sin comprender dejando el arma a un lado, notando que aquel joven vampiro era algo raro, es verdad que a lo largo de su vida se había enfrentado y destruido a muchos vampiros pero, este chico era realmente extraño.

-¡vaya!,-articuló sonriendo maliciosamente.- no imaginaba que fueses gay… aunque de Luke si lo sospechaba…-dijo recordando a su difunto hermano.- ¡oh, no!-recordó algo atemorizado.-y pensar que dormíamos en la misma habitación…

Alucard comprendió.

-¡¿pero qué te pasa?! ¡Cuando dije que me lo había "comido" fue porque literalmente lo hice!

-y yo no lo dudo.-respondió el vampiro sonriendo morbosamente dejando de lado sus preocupaciones.

-¡con literalmente me refiero a que lo mordí, sangró y me lo comí!-aclaró Alucard empuñando amabas manos.

-¡uy!-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor el otro.-seguro eso debió doler, pero… entre ustedes los gays debe ser muy placentero que se la hayas mordido y…

**¡Crash!, **sonó con fuerza el bote de helado contra el rostro de Valentine.

-¡cierra la boca!…-le ordenó sumamente furioso y algo jadeante el de traje rojo.

-…vaya…-murmuró Jan algo adolorido.- ¡hey, sabe muy bien esto!…-comentó felizmente desde el suelo el vampiro de ojos amarillos.

Minutos después…

-… ¿qué tu no fuiste el que se apoderó de la primera y segunda planta en aquel ataque contra la agencia?-le preguntó Alucard al vampiro mientras miraban entretenidos la televisión… apagada.

-exacto, amigo.-respondió sintiéndose orgulloso.-ah…-suspiró feliz mientras cerraba los ojos.-de no ser por ese maldito anciano y la desgraciada chica, hubiese matado a esa Hellsing.

Alucard sonrió.

-no imaginaba que alguien como tú fuese quien le causó tantos problemas al "ángel de la muerte" y a la agente.-pronto comenzó a reír.-ya veo que Walter ha envejecido bastante.

Jan lo miró durante algunos minutos y le preguntó curioso.

-ahm… tenía entendido que eras un vampiro… ¿por qué aún tienes pulso?-dijo al momento de tomar con rapidez la muñeca del ex vampiro a lo qué el otro le miró molesto y retiró al momento su mano.

-¡claro que lo soy!-refutó sintiéndose descubierto. Se levantó de su asiento con seriedad mientras sudaba y le dio la espalda. No podía permitir que un vampiro inferior a él se diera cuenta de que ahora él era… inferior. ¡No, definitivamente, no!

El otro lo miró desconcertado. Bueno, quizá Alucard siendo el vampiro más poderoso tuviera esas cualidades, después de todo era la primera vez que lo veía.

-bueno, no me importa.-anunció despreocupado.- no es asunto mío.

Alucard le miró extrañado y luego sonrió como de costumbre.

-jo…ya recuerdo en donde nos quedamos.

-¿ah?-pronunció sin comprender el moreno.

Pronto el sujeto de rojo sacó de sus ropas nada menos que la Jackal, aún cuando era humano podía maniobrarla… aunque recargarla sería el detalle.

-¡hey, hey!, ¡¿no crees que exageras un poco, viejo?!-exclamó nervioso y asustado brincando bruscamente de la silla.- ¡tómalo con calma, yo vine para ayudarte!-decía exaltado, agitando ambas manos con fuerza.

-¿viejo?

Jan comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa mientras retrocedía.

-tú sabes, hombre, cómo hablamos los… jóvenes de ahora.-aclaró el joven vampiro.- ¿me perdonas?-dijo haciendo una cara bien kawaii (xD).

Cuando estaba a punto de disparar, Jan recordó algo muy importante.

-un momento.-pidió el muchacho.- ¿cómo vas a matarme si yo ya estoy muerto?-Alucard levantó una ceja.- ¿recuerdas que te dije que era el espíritu de la piedra?-recalcó y luego reparó en lo que había dicho, se molestó un poco y miró a la piedra.- ¿cómo rayos terminé siendo el espíritu de una piedra?-murmuró viéndola rencoroso.

-¿Mmm, espíritu?-razonó el ex vampiro y sonrió de nuevo.- comprobémoslo.

-¡¿qué?! ¡Oye espera!

Disparó.

Ante el asombro de Alucard, Jan aún seguía de pie frente a él con los ojos cerrados y ambas manos en sus oídos haciendo una mueca de dolor, como preparándose para recibir el impacto.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y sorprendido vio que estaba aún en una pieza.

-¡genial, viejo!-dijo eufórico palpándose el tórax.- ¡esto sí que es sorprendente!, ¡esto es…!-y poco después cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse.- ¡¿pero que #& significa 

esta "#?!-se preguntaba sintiendo un dolor terrible.- ¡oh Mi#&A! ¡Me estoy incendiando de nuevo!

Pero no, realmente no tenía nada… no le había sucedido nada pero… desgraciadamente podía sentir lo que le pasara.

Así que lo que le sucedía era que, no podía morir pero si podía sentir… curioso, ¿no?

-¡qué porquería es ser fantasma!-exclamó jadeante desde el piso.-se supone que soy un espíritu… ¿por qué si no me pueden herir puedo sentir?

Alucard reía, no lo había matado pero le había causado sufrimiento, eso era divertido.

- un espíritu.-le habló en voz alta y se acercó a él para tocarlo.-vaya, eres algo suave, como una almohada.-dijo tocando su rostro, viéndolo completamente extrañado.

-ah…-una gota se deslizó por la frente de Jan.- esa es una almohada.-mencionó mirándolo hablar con la almohada.-yo estoy aquí.

Alucard se giró hacia él y se sorprendió al ver…

-¡¿qué, hay dos Jan?!-dijo aún sosteniendo la almohada.

-¿de verdad el helado tenía mota?-se preguntó Jan mirando hacia donde se hallaba el culpable, se levantó del suelo, se acercó al bote de helado y leyó los ingredientes. La expresión en su rostro pasó de incredulidad a una muy rara felicidad.- ¡malditos ingleses, lo tienen todo!-expresó riendo con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos.

Mientras que Alucard deliraba con vacas-perro señal del apocalipsis y Jan aún reía por descubrir helado de marihuana, la pobre de Integra se las veía negras leyendo todos los informes que le habían llegado (sí, por fin menciono a Integra).

-…freaks en Londres, freaks en Irlanda, freaks en la sopa… ¡ahh!-exclamó de última golpeando el escritorio con fuerza.-en momentos como estos pienso que hubiese sido bueno dejar que mi tío Richard se hubiese encargado de todo esto…-suspiró agotada y luego se percató de un hecho mu peculiar.-qué extraño,-se dijo mirando a sus alrededores y recobrando su postura.- Alucard no se ha aparecido en mi oficina como de costumbre.

Se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento y encendió un cigarrillo. Apuntó estaba de salir de su oficina para ir a ver al vampiro cuando sonó la alarma de su reloj de mano.- ¡ay, no!-dijo sumamente exaltada.- ¡Ya comenzó mi novela!-corrió hacia su escritorio y abrió la segunda gaveta para sacar… ¿un muñeco de elmo?-¡anda elmo, vayamos a ver "Amor Chilango"!-dijo muy feliz abrazando su peluche rojizo caminando hacia el pasillo mientras tararea... "el mundo de elmo.

Mientras que Walter y Victoria.

-¡un reproductor de mp3!-dijo emocionada la jovencita.- ¡oh Walter, qué detalle!-le felicitó abrazándolo una vez más, haciendo que el sujeto volviera a fantasear al sentir su cuerpo.

Y pronto…

-¡no puede ser!-dijo exaltado el mayordomo al mirar un reloj que se hallaba en la pared.

-¿qué sucede Walter?-le preguntó preocupada la chica alejándose de él.

-ya ha comenzado "Amor Chilango".-anunció empezando a caminar de forma rápida.-mis disculpas señorita Seras, pero debo irme.

Ella lo miró atónita.

-s-sí, cla-claro…

-el deber llama.-decía desde lejos Walter empezando a correr para llegar a ver la novela.- ¡Amor Chilango, Amor Chilango!

-definitivamente, en esta mansión no hay nadie normal.-se dijo en voz baja al recordar el comportamiento de todos. Se resignó ante la idea de que su cumpleaños había sido un perfecto desastre. Primero a su amo pareció no agradarle la ropa que llevaba, luego Walter se mareó en la montaña rusa, la aparición de Sandy quien ahora se encontraba en tratamiento por haber tratado de suicidarse encerrándose en una letrina, el hecho de que Alucard se había enfermado perdiendo sus poderes… y lo más seguro era que la culparía a ella. Todo había sido un desastre.

En la habitación de Alucard, pasados ya varios minutos.

-esto es un asco.-dijo Jan al ver a Alucard que ahora miraba… Amor Chilango.

-shhhh.-le calló el ex vampiro.- ¿qué no ves que Alejandro Manuel le confesará su amor a María Isabella, aún cuando sabe que Ana Priscila lo ama a él?

-¿qué?-dijo mirándolo extrañado y…-¡no puede ser! si Alejandro Manuel hace eso Jo sé Raúl Francisco el padre de Ana Priscila lo mandará a matar porque María Isabella se va a casar con su ahijado Sebastián Esteban.

Una interrogante cruzó por la mente de Alucard.

-¿cómo es posible que conozcas la novela?

Jan sonrió.

-pues verás…-contestó adquiriendo voz de narrador.-justo cuando el mayor ordenó que activaran el dispositivo para que muriese incendiado sucedió que…-hizo una pausa dejando en suspenso al otro.

-¿qué sucedió?-preguntó dejando de lado la novela al momento en que mordía un trozo de pizza.

-no lo sé…-respondió riendo de forma nerviosa

-¿entonces cómo es que estás aquí?

-oh, no, no. Sólo soy producto de tu imaginación por comer tanto helado.-respondió con seriedad y luego empezó a reír de forma desquiciada.-no es verdad, viejo.-dijo más calmado limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas.

Alucard le miró feo.

-ah, está bien. Resulta que por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender terminé mágicamente en un trozo de roca que se hallaba justamente en el bolsillo de esa sujeto que cortó un brazo…-hizo una pausa y miró a Alucard quién le veía verdaderamente incrédulo.-por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que no me crees…-comentó al notar el arma justo en su frente del vampiro sin poderes.

-¿te parece?

-¡hey, viejo!, mi historia tiene mucha más lógica que el hecho de que estando en Londres estemos viendo una novela mexicana, ¡y sin subtítulos!-alegó al instante el joven.

-eso es porque esta doblada.-respondió el otro mirándole con seriedad.

-ahm…-Jan simplemente optó por quedarse callado… por está ocasión.

-cof, cof…-le llamó al otro vampiro.-aún no respondes cómo es que conoces Amor Chilango… (Es decir Amor Chilango.)

-OK, ¿si te lo digo dejarás de apuntarme?

-oh, vamos, igual y no te hará daño.-contestó despreocupado Alucard con esa gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

El moreno lo miró con despreció y sonrió de igual forma.

-muy bien, será para la próxima.-agregó el ex vampiro

-ya veremos… ¿en qué iba?, ah, sí, sí, siendo el espíritu de la piedra del bolsillo de Alfred…

-Walter.-le corrigió Alucard.

-cómo sea.-dijo con un tic en el ojo de forma molesta, aspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y continuó.-me he visto obligado a ver la novela de Amor Chilango… y más.-dijo de último al pensar en todos aquellos momentos siendo la piedra amiga del bolsillo de Walter, desde espiar a Integra mientras comía y a Victoria , mirar novelas de todo tipo, ver pornografía (cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto), hasta verlo bañarse y rasurarse(desafortunadamente) entre otras cosas, esto último provocó nauseas en el vampiro de ojos amarillos.

Alucard aún tenía una última duda así que decidió disolverla.

Así pues empuñó una de sus manos y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza al muchacho.

-¿pero qué… por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó tallándose la cabeza.

-puedo sentirte…-informó viéndolo con algo de incredulidad.

-por eso ya había dicho anteriormente, que ser espíritu era una Mi#&a.

-mmm… qué espíritu más raro.-y volvió a dispararle.

-¡maldito desgraciado!-gritó Jan de nueva cuenta mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

En ese preciso momento la habitación se vio envuelta de espagueti y trozos gigantescos de albóndigas que volaban alrededor de ellos y frente a sus ojos aparecía… ¡el monstruo de espagueti volador!

-¡hijos míos!-pronunció.-he sido yo quien te ha traído de nuevo a este mundo.

-¿qué?-dijo sin comprender.

-sí, te he dado una segunda oportunidad para que hagas lo correcto y le enseñes todo lo que sabes a Alucard para que se lleve a rechinar el catre a esa jovencita.

-¿quieres decir que no soy el espíritu de la piedra?-preguntó sin comprender muy bien quién era aquella criatura.

-así es.-respondió acariciando la cabeza de Jan con uno de sus brazos de espagueti.

-¿es decir que he vuelto a la vida?, ¿puedo beber sangre y matar de nuevo? ¿y tirarme a todas las tipas que quiera?-preguntó completamente emocionado y pronto empezó a reír desjuiciadamente, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

El monstruo de espagueti volador lo miró y una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente de espagueti.

-…no.-respondió con seriedad.

-¿cómo?-pronunció parando de reír abruptamente.

Alucard miraba la escena sin comprender absolutamente nada, excepto que aquello estaba hecho de espagueti con albóndigas… y tenía hambre.

-bueno… supuse que siendo como eres no podía hacerte tal cual era antes así que opté por… darte de nuevo un cuerpo… pero no puedes hacer más que tocar cosas y sentir…

Jan respiró hondo y luego sacó de su bolsillo salsa de tomate y de momento se la arrojó.

-¿pero qué es lo que haces?-le preguntó sin comprender su comportamiento.

Segundos después le dio un tenedor a Alucard, el cual sonrió de forma espeluznante mientras saboreaba cuan delicioso sería un buen plato de espagueti en ese instante.

-seguramente tendrás hambre, ¿no se te antoja un poco de espagueti con albóndigas?

El monstruo de espagueti volador palideció.

-oh, creo que te lo has tomado a mal hijo mío, deberías pensar mejor las cosas y ¡aaayyyyyyyyyy!-dio un terrible alarido al sentir a Alucard tirársele encima y comenzar a devorarlo.-¡¡noooooooooo, dejad mis deliciosos brazos cubiertos de salsa de tomate!!

-¿te duele bola de pasta con albóndigas?-le preguntó burlonamente el vampiro.

-¡¡quítamelo de encima, por favoooooor!!

-¡trocitos de queso fundido!-exclamó felizmente Alucard con una expresión de felicidad absoluta.

-¡¡haré lo que sea, perooooo!! ¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy, ahhhhh!!, ¡mi apéndice tallarinesco!, ¡¡quitádmelo de encima!!

-sólo si me devuelves mi antigua condición.-dejó en claro el vampiro… bueno, vampiro espíritu raro.

-¡¡está bien, esta bieeeeeeeeeen!!

-¡hazlo entonces!-le ordenó en un grito Jan.

**Splash!**

Cayó sobre Jan una gran cantidad de espagueti con albóndigas bañándolo por completo.

-¡¡LISTO, AHORA QUITÁMELO!!

Jan dudó de si aquello había funcionado así que tomó el paquete de sangre que se hallaba en la mesa, el cual era supuestamente para Alucard (aunque ahora él era humano). Y rompió el paquete con sus colmillos… aquel líquido se deslizó por su garganta, inundando su boca, la saboreó, sintió aquella pelicular textura, viscosa… pero deliciosa.

-ahg…-pronunció Alucard limpiándose con el dorso de su mano.- suficiente espagueti por hoy.

-¡HAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-rió estruendosamente el vampiro. Volvía de nuevo a ser un verdadero vampiro. Pero ahora, la gran desventaja…

Alucard le apuntó con su casull y sonrió.

-me portaré bien…-dijo mirándolo de forma bien kawaii.-seré un buen chico.

Mientras que en la tv.

-oh, ¡Alejandro Manuel!, te quiero pero…

-¿pero qué mi amada María Isabella?

-lo nuestro no puede ser, porque… ¡porque yo amo a José Raúl Francisco!

-¡¿qué?!

-¡no puede ser!-exclamaron al unísono ambos al escuchar la mega súper interesantísima confesión de María Isabella. Aquello le salvó el pellejo al joven vampiro.

-es mucho mejor que la de "Todos los hijos de mis parientes"-comentó Jan completamente asombrado ante el giro de la novela.

-definitivamente.-asintió el hombre de gabardina roja llevando a su boca un poco de pizza con trozos de galleas y algunas palomitas.

Así, ambos se sentaron a ver la novela "Amor Chilango", olvidando lo sucedido por unos instantes.

-¡no!, no puedes amarme María Isabella.

-¡el amor no se controla José Raúl Francisco!

-es que… ¡yo soy tu padre María Isabella!

Minutos después se abrió la puerta de la habitación y al instante entró Seras algo deprimida al reflexionar sobre su desastroso cumpleaños.

-he vuelto, amo.-anunció la chica sin siquiera verlo. Aún cabizbaja agregó.- ¿se siente mejor ahora?

-¡shhhh!-le callaron al momento ambos vampiros.

-¡oh, mi muy amado Alejandro Manuel, ven a mis brazos!

-Ana Priscila, yo… yo no puedo seguir con esto.

-¿qué sucede aquí?

-¡padre!

-es el padre de Ana Priscila, es decir que usted es José Raúl Francisco ¡el hombre que ama mi querida María Isabella!

Ella levantó la mirada al escuchar los diálogos de la tan popular novela Amor Chilango.

-¿maestro usted también?-le preguntó perturbada y al instante notó la presencia de...-¡¡ ¿pero qué demonios…?!

-¡exacto!-dijo Alucard aún sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pantalla.- ¡María Isabella no puede enamorarse de…!-y pronto fue interrumpido bruscamente por la rubia de mirada carmín.

-¡¡ ¿POR QUÉ TODO ESTÁ CUBIERTO DE ESPAGUETI Y ALBÓNDIGAS?!-gritó horrorizada al ver el lugar.

-ah, de qué te quejas si tú no vas a limpiar.-dijo Jan aún mirando entretenido la tv.

-¡¡Es Jan Valentine!!-gritó (nuevamente) desconcertada al verlo a lado de su amo viendo… la novela.

-sí, claro. Ahora deja de gritar agente.-le ordenó sutilmente a la chica y reaccionó.- ¿cómo dices?-acto seguido tomó un trozo de pizza y se lo arrojó al otro vampiro.- ¡¿qué se supone que está pasando?!

-¡¿qué ya se te olvidó lo que hizo el monstruo de espagueti volador?!-se quejó el otro devolviéndole el pedazo de pizza. Alucard puso a trabajar su memoria y luego sonrió.

-… por un instante.

Jan dirigió su vista a la rubia que aún lo miraba atónita.

-oye tú.-le dijo con su tono característico al momento de dedicarle una sonrisa maliciosa (oh, Jan es tan guapo).- ¿traes ropa interior bajo ese short?-rápidamente Alucard le amenazó con la mirada.-ah, era broma no te lo tomes tan en serio.-aclaró el vampiro.-es decir, ¿sorprendida perrita de Hellsing?

-¡cla-claro que lo estoy!-respondió angustiada la otra.- ¿Que-qué es lo que haces tú aquí?-le preguntó aún sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.- ¿cómo es posible esto?, ¿no se supone que estabas muerto?

-hace muchas preguntas, ¿no?-le murmuró a Alucard.

-sí, desgraciadamente habla mucho.-le contestó él dirigiendo su vista a la rubia, debido a que la novela había terminado.

-¡maestro!-le llamó la atención la joven vampiresa.- ¿me puede decir qué es lo que sucede aquí?

-es una larga historia que sólo podrías comprender si comes helado…-dijo al recordar el ingrediente secreto del helado… ¡mota!

-o si te fumas uno de los cigarros de esa "perra".-sugirió Jan al recordar los cigarros de Integra que había fumado en el pasado, una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en su rostro.- mmm, sabían muy bien…

La chica lo miró extrañada, pero con desdén. Miraba a su amo bastante despreocupado y también veía a ese sujeto que se hallaba mirándola de forma morbosa y le hacía un guiño.

-despreocúpate, chica policía.-dijo Alucard apuntando con el arma de nueva cuenta al muchacho.-es inofensivo.

-qué desgraciado…-murmuró palideciendo un poco.

La joven vampiresa lo vio aún nerviosa, dudaba de si era real aquello que veía frente a sus ojos. Se acercó a él algo nervioso y se detuvo al estar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Jan se sorprendió al ver su reacción y luego, sin previo aviso.

**Slap! **Sonó fuertemente la mano de Victoria sobre una de las mejillas del joven vampiro, segundos después Victoria retiró su mano completamente pasmada, su rostro pasó de blanco a una tonalidad azul (la característica en el manga cuando el personaje se asusta notablemente).

-¡¿pero que demonios te pasa, estúpida?!-le reprochó Jan poniéndose de pie al instante.- ¡¿crees acaso que no duele?!

-n-no… no puede ser…-se dijo en una especie de shock. Aún lo miraba perpleja, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Allí, justamente frente a ella se encontraba… Jan, Jan 

Valentine, el vampiro que vio morir incendiado y que también había tratado de matar a Lady Integra y a Walter y que volvió zombis a muchos soldados de Hellsing y… bueno, el vampiro que hizo un caos en la institución. Volviendo en sí y aún dudando de si realmente le había hecho daño la sangre que había ingerido hacía poco lo tomó del rostro y jaló con fuerza ambos mechones de cabello de Jan.

-¡ayyy!-exclamó de forma dolorosa al sentir que iba a arrancarle su precioso cabello.- ¡¿es que te cuesta tanto comprender que soy real?!

-¡no, no puedes ser real!-refutó Seras histérica jalando con más fuerza los mechones de Jan.- ¡seguro eres una alucinación!

-así que eso es lo que crees…-dijo controlándose un poco viéndola con malicia.-dime, ¿acaso si yo fuera una alucinación sentirías esto?-y… tomando como excusa que sólo lo hacía para comprobarle que era real, colocó ambas manos en… así es, las puso justo en los melones de la vampiresa y… apretó con fuerza.-ah…-suspiró fascinado al sentir la suavidad y textura de Seras.-creo que ya no te odio tanto como en el pasado.

Aquella acción por parte del vampiro la hizo, indudablemente creer en él.

**Crash!**

Se escuchó estruendosamente cuando Jan fue estrellado contra la puerta, la cual se hizo pedazos.

-tal vez… debí hacerlo con más delicadeza.-se "lamentó" el vampiro de piel morena y luego comenzó a reír.

Alucard simplemente dejó sin cuidado dicho acontecimiento. Por extraño que pareciera, aquello que había hecho la agente con el vampiro le había parecido suficiente castigo, además… extrañamente el chico le agradaba. Tenía potencial y le gustaba "Amor Chilango".


	7. Mentiras y recuerdos

**Mentiras y recuerdos… **

-ma-maestro…-se acercó corriendo la joven apresuradamente hacia él.-es-esto es increíble.-decía agitando ambas manos y al mismo tiempo señalando al otro vampiro.-él es-está, es-es-estaba muer-muerto, ¡muerto!, ¡y ahora está aquí maestro!, ¡aquí!, ¡maestro!

Mientras que Victoria trataba de asimilar la situación y Jan aún se encontraba riendo desde el suelo, Alucard nuevamente se puso los lentes y…

-¿pero qué rayos…?-se dijo controlándose un poco. ¡Ah!, maldición, Victoria traía ropa interior. Realmente no esperaba eso. Gruñó por lo bajo y al instante se los quitó.

-¡¿me está escuchando maestro?!-le reprochó la joven aún exaltada por la presencia del vampiro artificial.

Jan se levantó aún riendo aunque con menos intensidad que antes mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad (por así decirlo) con una de sus manos.

-vaya, qué divertido…-se dijo recordando la situación que se había presentado minutos atrás.

-¡se ha puesto de pie!-gritó alarmada la chica policía.

-¿podrías calmarte un poco?-le sugirió Alucard poniéndose de pie.-ya lo había mencionado antes. Es inofensivo.-aclaró él sonriendo como de costumbre.

-pero maestro… esto…- Seras trató de tranquilizarse y tomó aire.-_esto es increíble._-pensó la chica mirando de reojo al joven vampiro. Se talló los ojos un par de veces lo volvió a ver. Vaya, aún después de lo que le había hecho no podía asimilar a la perfección la situación.

Al fin terminó aceptando la existencia del muchacho y resignada se dejó caer sobre una silla.

-¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-preguntó Victoria mirando a Jan y luego dirigiendo su vista a su maestro.- ¿por qué todo esto tiene que pasar en mi cumpleaños?

-es una buena pregunta.-se dijo el hombre de gabardina roja.-aunque no se bien la respuesta.

-y… ¿y qué haremos con él?-le preguntó viendo con resentimiento al Freak. Jamás en su vida habría imaginado que volvería a ver a ese tipo. Se supone que él había muerto, y por ende, no tenía por que estar ahí.

-¿y qué es lo que quieres hacer?-la voz de Jan se hizo presente provocando en la jovencita una mueca de disgusto.

-¡eliminarte!-contestó agresivamente.

-el sentimiento es mutuo.-respondió tranquilamente el otro dejando ver sus colmillos.

La rubia sonrió con desdén.

-me alegro que nos entendamos.-y luego dirigió la vista a su maestro.- amo, por favor… permítame matarlo…-le suplicó la chica a su amo poniendo una cara bien kawaii.

Alucard le miró extrañado.

-claro, pero cuando te mando a matar a alguien mas te pones tus moños.-la reprendió un poco molesto.

Victoria comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-pero maestro, él fue quien atacó la mansión, incluso trato de matar a Lady Integra… debemos destruirlo y hacerlo pagar.-dijo tratando de convencerlo.

Alucard pensó un rato y al final decidió que…

-quiero mas palomitas.

-¡maestro, esto es serio!-le reprochó Victoria parándose de golpe y colocándose frente a él.

Él sonrió y se puso al instante aquellos lentes tan especiales, en vista de que su adorable aprendiz se encontraba tan cerca y su respiración era algo agitada, el busto de la rubia subía y bajaba.

-esto, también es… es-serio.-comunicó Alucard poniendo una sonrisa morbosa.

-qué… ¿vuelve a sentirse mal? –preguntó Victoria al notar el cambio en él.

Jan miraba la escena algo molesto, al parecer no figuraba mucho en la escena.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared y echaba un vistazo al mismo tiempo.

Se dio cuenta de que aquella vampira que había sido su oponente en el pasado era muy atractiva, sin embargo… aun deseaba matarla, y no, no de la forma pervertida que yo quisiera.

Pero bueno, no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere; eso fue lo que comprendió Victoria al escuchar la respuesta de su amo.

"quizá sea de utilidad"

Aquella frase dejó a Seras fría. No quedaba mas remedio, tendría que soportar a ese desgraciado Freak.

-pero…-Seras quería replicar, moría del coraje de tan sólo pensar que un fantasma de su pasado estuviese presente ahora.- ¿qué vamos a decirle a Lady Integra?

-Integra… cuanto tiempo sin ver a esa mujer…-habló el moreno con una sonrisa de satisfacción.-podría ir con ella y presentarme debidamente y… llevar un par de armas y arrancarle los ojos y todas las extremidades.-y fue subiendo su tono de voz.-¡¡y luego le dispararé y me reiré en su cara y me adueñare de Hellsing para luego partirles la &! a los de Millenium!! ¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

-ahm…-una gota se deslizó por la cabeza de Alucard.-hace tiempo ya que derrotamos a Millenium…

-¿de verdad?-preguntó asombrada la rubia.- ¿Por qué no sabía eso?

-porque tú eres rara…-mencionó el sujeto de gabardina roja mirándola de lado.

Seras lo miró con un enojo bastante cómico.

Pronto Alucard se puso de pie y caminó hasta la entrada, llamando la atención de ambos vampiros.

-¿ma-maestro a donde va?-preguntó olvidando su infantil enfado.

Justo cuando estaba por responder, el vampiro de mirada amarilla hizo un gran descubrimiento.

-¡hey!-pronunció con una amplia sonrisa morbosa señalando al estante que se hallaba cerca de la cama.- ¿qué esos no son los nuevos lentes de Dolce&Gabanna con rayos X?

Un balde de agua fría… no, ¡congelada! cayó sobre Alucard. Giró su cabeza con lentitud y vio con horror como el moreno tomaba entre sus manos dichos lentes y Seras se acercaba curiosa a él.

-¿qué has dicho?-interrogó la rubia completamente incrédula. Imposible, su amo no podía tener semejantes cosas en su poder.

Un débil gruñido escapó de su boca al ver a Victoria tomar las gafas. Seras las miró durante un momento y al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos se ensancharon al ver que efectivamente el moreno tenía razón. No podía creerlo, simplemente no lo creía. ¿Acaso todo ese tiempo Alucard había utilizado los lentes… y con ella?... bajó un poco la cabeza y comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

**Crash!**

Sonó con fuerza cuando Victoria hizo pedazos aquellas gafas con ambas manos. Hizo una mueca mientras aún se hallaba cabizbaja y dejó caer al suelo los restos.

Había que admitirlo, eso daba miedo… nunca antes había visto a Seras tan molesta… y ahora que era humano y ella vampiro…ehm, esto se iba a poner feo.

-maestro.-se escuchó con voz de ultratumba mientras volvía a elevar la cabeza. Sus ojos resplandecieron cuando por fin estuvieron a la altura adecuada.- ¿qué significa esto?

Una gota se deslizó por la frente de Alucard. Su mente comenzó a maquilar a mil por segundo una respuesta, excusa, mentira, o lo que fuese para salir ileso de aquella situación. Aunque bien merecido lo tenía, ¿quién lo manda a andar de caliente?... xD, ¡YO!

Muajajaja, ¡¡ahora no se me ocurre q escribir!!

Ya se, puedo decir que Alucard planeaba irse a España o a México, ¡sí, a México!, Victoria nunca podría ir hasta allá… bien ya está bueno de divagar, retomando la historia iba en…

Era una suerte en realidad que estuviese frente a la puerta, tenía al menos una posibilidad de escapar con rapidez.

Al no haber encontrado excusa alguna con la cual enfrentar a Seras, decidió que lo único que podía hacer era… huir.

Sonrió de forma nerviosa y rápidamente abrió la puerta para darse a la fuga.

-¡¡MAESTRO!!-gritó al otra al verlo escapar.- ¡vuelva aquí!-agregó molesta al momento en que corría tras él.-¡NO ESCAPARÁ!-amenazaba casi apunto de atraparlo.

Se escuchaban con claridad como los pasos del primero eran alcanzados por los del segundo, que corría con mayor rapidez, sin embargo luego se escuchó un terrible golpe y el sonido de copas y platos rompiéndose al contacto con el suelo, acompañado de un grito por parte de un tercero.

-¡Walter!, ¡lo siento!-se oyó a lo lejos la disculpa de la rubia, que al parecer había sido ella quien chocó contra el mayordomo.

Jan se limitó a quedarse callado encerrado en la habitación. Con sinceridad, no sabía que debía hacer ahora que ya no era la piedra amiga del bolsillo de Walter y francamente… era peligroso salir del cuarto; después de todo era Jan Valentine, y había muerto tratando de eliminar a Integra y la institución.

Quizá si se peinaba distinto y se ponía otro nombre… ¡nah!

Metió ambas manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a inspeccionar dicho lugar… el cuarto de Alucard.

Nuevamente escuchó la persecución… no dudaba en que la chica atraparía a ese sujeto Alucard.

Aunque ahora había vuelto a la vida--bueno, que realmente esta muerto porque es un vampiro--no se sentía del todo feliz. ¿Ahora que debía hacer?

Ya no trabajaba para Millenium, había fracasado en la misión y seguramente lo matarían si alguien lo viese. Pero no era tanto eso, sino el hecho de que se encontraba completamente solo. Ahora no estaba Luke para reprenderlo por alguna idiotez que él hiciera, ya no estaba para decirle como debía comportarse, para darle ese ligero pero siempre de mal ver, golpe en la cabeza para hacerle reaccionar… no, ya no estaba. ¡Vaya!, era la primera vez que estaba nostálgico, para ser sinceros, lo extrañaba.

Se dejó caer en la cama y pensó en todo lo que había vivido, antes de ser la piedra del bolsillo de Walter, antes de unirse a Millenium, antes…

Aún podía recordar con claridad aquella tarde en la que se hallaba sentado sobre el césped verde y suave de su patio. Habrá tenido como unos seis años cuando eso sucedió. Miraba con detenimiento un saltamontes que veía fijamente un trozo de hierba. Jan sonrió y trató de atraparlo, pero no lo logró. El hábil grillo había logrado escapar dando un gran salto por 

encima de la cabeza del niño, él cual, ahora se encontraba con la cara completamente contra el suelo. Eso dolió.

-desgraciado saltamontes…-dijo entre dientes Jan al recordar aquella escena y siguió recordando.

Poco después, una vez que se había levantado, corrió hacia el interior de la casa y comenzó a llamar a...

-…Maya…-pronunció con suavidad el joven que se hallaba recostado en la cama, y sonrió débilmente… sonrió con ternura.

El pequeño fue "atrapado" por unos brazos suaves y tersos. Pronto una oscura cabellera cayó sobre gran parte de su rostro y comenzó a reír alegremente, tratando de zafarse de su captor.

-¡Maya, no!, ¡suéltame ya!-decía entre risas al sentir cosquillas.

-¿quién se ha comido toda la tarta de manzana que estaba en la nevera?-preguntó la joven que tenía atrapado al chiquillo.

-¡fui yo, fui yo!-admitió entre risas derramando pequeñas lágrimas.

Ella le soltó y rió un poco.

-pillo, sabes bien que no debes comer postre sin haber almorzado antes.-dijo la chica de cabellos negros. Era de buen ver, de hecho, bastante bonita, de ojos amarillezcos… como los de él.

-pero sabe tan bien… no pude resistirme.-respondió Jan sonriendo inocentemente.

Ella lo miró pícaramente.

-ni yo.-agregó guiñando un ojo.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud y borró aquella sonrisa para adquirir un semblante serio. Maya, esa chica…

-hermana…-pronunció al abrir los ojos. Nuevamente, se vio sumergido en otro recuerdo.

Estaba por todas partes, manchando el suelo, las camas… todo.

Sangre…

Allí escondido en la alacena de la cocina, estaba Jan. Temblaba…

Quería llorar, pero no debía… un ruido y sería el fin.

-ven aquí, gatito, gatito.

Esa voz… era dulce… conocida.

y…

-¡aquí estás!

**Zam!, **se escuchó al abrir las pequeñas puertas del escondite de Jan.

Reprimió aquel grito que tanto deseaba dejar escapar. La miró a los ojos… no lo comprendía, no sabía que estaba pasando.

-Maya…-dijo tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que al final resbalaron de sus ojos, viendo como le sonreía de forma desquiciada y el resplandor de aquel cuchillo ensangrentado se acercaba a él.

-vayamos al cielo juntos, hermanito…-esas fueron las ultimas palabras antes de clavar el puñal en el pecho del pequeño.

-¿por qué…?-pensó Jan al sentir el frío acero perforando su piel, entrando en su cuerpo. Un débil gruñido escapó de su boca.

Y después…

Un disparo… otro más…silencio.

Cayó al suelo justo a lado de él. Pronto la sangre comenzó a esparcirse, mezclándose con la suya, haciéndose una sola. Sus parpados empezaron a pesarle, todo era confuso ya. Se sentía cansado y frío. Movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia la derecha y vio como el cuerpo inerte de su hermana se hallaba a su lado, mirándolo, con ese rostro que antes creyó era el de un ángel. Escuchó voces y pasos. Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza logró dirigir su vista hacia el frente. Policías, se encontraban impactados ante tal escena, y le vieron con vida. Corrieron hacia él y… todo se oscureció.

-maldita perra…-murmuró inexpresivo el vampiro. Nunca entendió el motivo de aquel suceso, ni del comportamiento de locura por parte de Maya.-ahora comprendo de donde saqué lo desquiciado.-agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa, y pensó en Luke.

Una vez más, un recuerdo del pasado lo envolvió.

-¿Jan Valentine?-esa voz… jamás lo olvidaría.- ¿ese es tu nombre?

Asintió estando a cierta distancia.

-¿piensas que puedes entrar al "negocio" así de fácil?

Sonrió como ella… al fin familia.

-por supuesto.

Aquel hombre joven rubio sonrió disimuladamente.

-habrá que verlo.

Una especie de club nocturno. Un cuarto. Gemidos de dolor…

-pruébalo.-ordenó aquel sujeto dándole un arma al moreno.- muéstrame si eres capaz.-dijo arrogante.

Jan miró la pistola y vio de reojo al tipo que se encontraba atado de manos y pies en una silla, y encima amordazado. Lo miraba con terror, suplicante, pidiéndole ayuda desesperada.

Suspiró y desistió en tomar aquello.

-no puedo…-respondió bajando un poco la cabeza. El rubio le vio molesto.

Acto seguido caminó hacia un estante que se encontraba muy cerca de la puerta. ¡Sorpresa!, justo sobre este se hallaba una hermosa navaja. Resplandecía como sonriendo en la mano del muchacho de ojos amarillos. Se giró hacía su victima y dedicándole una perversa sonrisa se acercó a él.

-así será más entretenido.-aseguró Jan en tono juguetón.- ¡di "Jan"!

Se deslizó por su boca, abriéndole brutamente la mitad del rostro, y para hacerlo más divertido, le arrancó la mordaza para escuchar sus gritos.

La escena fue cubriéndose de rojo carmín, acompañada por el sonido del metal entrando y saliendo de la carne y los gritos de la presa, creando de esa forma una dulce melodía.

Era él. Lo sabía.

-perfecto.-la voz del otro le hizo detenerse y voltear a verlo.-ya veo que nos entenderemos bien… socio.

Aquella palabra marcó la diferencia.

Dejó salir una sonrisa inquietante, provocando en el segundo cierta duda… quizá no debía aliarse con alguien que estaba… enfermamente desquiciado, pero, eso era hermoso.

-¿cuál es tu nombre, "socio"?-preguntó clavando el arma en el ojo izquierdo de aquel hombre muerto.

-Luke… Valentine.

Valentine… así surgió la hermandad.

Luego, la propuesta de Millenium al saber de su fama… serían de mucha utilidad.

¡Basta ya!, era suficiente nostalgia por un día. Muchos recuerdos estúpidos que no importaban ya.

Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado. "El pasado, pasado era."…. la frase de Luke le hizo reaccionar, pero al mismo tiempo pensar en él.

Suspiró resignado.

-¿qué voy a hacer?-se preguntó sonriendo como siempre.- ¿habrá alguna posibilidad de que esa "perra" no trate de volarme la cabeza?

**Clack!**, sonó débilmente la puerta al abrirse.

Jan se incorporó apresuradamente en la cama y para sorpresa suya, quien estaba en el marco de la puerta era… Walter.

-¡tú!-dijo en un grito el mayordomo al verle.- ¡¿pero cómo es que…?!

Una gota se deslizó por su cabeza. Dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y pronunció débilmente.

-h-hola…

Al parecer era bien recordado por Walter, y no por buenos recuerdos.

Mientras que en los jardines traseros de la institución…

Alucard se hallaba trepado en un árbol, escondido entre las ramas.

Al fin Seras llegó al lugar en donde creía estaba su amo. Apretó ambas manos y comenzó a hablarle.

-¡maestro!-dijo sin intención de ocultar su evidente enfado.- ¡no puedo creer que haya hecho algo como eso!... y-yo, ¡yo estoy muy molesta y quiero que me aclare todo esto!

Alucard reprimió su risa y murmuró para sí.

-ja, como si en verdad fuese cierto que estás enojada conmigo… quién es la que cree que soy muy apuesto, ¿eh?

Victoria agudizó sus oídos y lo divisó.

-¡ya lo encontré!-anunció corriendo hacia el árbol y luego dio un salto y llegó hasta donde él, sorprendiendo enormemente al ex vampiro.

-¡S-Seras!-dijo asustado al verle justo frente a él.

Ella lo miró furiosa. Y al instante lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-así que… ¿lentes con rayos X?-preguntó con un tic nervioso en el ojo.- dígame, ¿qué tanto fue lo que… lo que… me vio?-preguntó aún furioso pero con un fuerte sonrojo.

Alucard sonrió.

-digamos que… se nota que sigues los consejos de Cosmopolitan para evitar el estrés.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- estaba a punto de morir de la vergüenza… él, él…¡¡ÉL LA HABÍA JUSTO COMO DIOS LA TRAJO AL MUNDO!! Sintió que el aire le faltaba y de momento como una lluvia torrencial llegaron a ella todos esos momentos en los que su amo se colocaba dichas gafas especiales para verla.

Sus manos fueron perdiendo la fuerza dejando libre al sujeto de gabardina roja. Sus ojos se llenaronde lágrimas y al instante se echó a llorar a cantaros.

-¡ahhh!, ¡es usted un depravadoooo!-gritó agitando los brazos de manera cómica y luego comenzó a darle golpecitos en el pecho.- ¡lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!-decía lloriqueando.-¡pervertido!, ¡maestro es un degenerado!, ¡aprovechado, lo odio!-sí, aún lloraba como nena.

Él la miraba pasmado. De todas las reacciones que esperaba que tuviera, jamás imaginó que terminaría en esta.

Justó en ese preciso instante, a su mente llegó un destello de lucidez. Le sacaría un muy buen provecho a la situación.

-tranquila, agente. Todo esto tiene una explicación.

-¡¿tiene una explicación razonable el hecho de que usted se haya propasado visualmente conmigo?!-le reprochó furiosa sin dejar de llorar.

-así es.-respondió sereno, con una enorme sonrisa.

Seras lo miró incrédula.

Levantó su dedo índice y comenzó a hablar.

-verás, pequeña… lo que hice no es más que un antiguo y sagrado ritual entre los vampiros de "conoce el verdadero ser de tu acompañante".-hizo una pausa y adquirió seriedad.-esto lo hacemos para protegerlos de ciertos peligros, como demonios del inframundo, criaturas de la noche… la lista es larga. Sin embargo, es muy difícil conocer el verdadero ser de aquellos que adoptamos como nuestros aprendices. Hay muchas formas, diversas más sin embrago, terriblemente… dolorosas.-dijo de último con un toque de ultratumba.

Victoria se asustó.

-¿qué ha dicho?-preguntó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-pero… yo no he querido dañarte para lograr llevar acabo esa tradición vampírica necesaria. Por esa razón tuve que ingeniármelas y… conocer tu verdadero ser.-muy bien, tal como lo había pensado, Victoria era lo suficientemente ingenua que bien podía tragarse cualquier idiotez. Trató de no reír y continuar con la farsa.-pero me he esmerado tanto que en la elaboración de dicha acción me he quedado sin poderes y… me has faltado al respecto con esos comentarios, oficial.

Los ojos de Victoria se iluminaron y al mismo tiempo se llenaron de lágrimas.

-ma-maestro, yo no tenía ni la menor idea de que usted hacía esto por mi bien… yo, yo ¡estoy tan apenada!, ¡espero me perdone!-juntó sus manos en señal de arrepentimiento al momento en que volvía a lloriquear.-¡lo lamento tanto!

Alucard la miró extrañado y sonrió nervioso.

-_vaya que es tonta.-_pensó mientras la veía disculparse una y otra vez.

Una nueva idea llegó a su cabeza… sonrió perversamente al ver que la chica estaba dispuesta a compensar su grave falta. Ciertamente, era un aprovechado… después de todo, pensaba "darle" su regalo de cumpleaños a Victoria.


	8. Haciendo tiempo antes del final

**Haciendo tiempo antes del final…**

-¿quieres dejar de hacer eso?-dijo Alucard mirando por encima de su hombro a su discípula, la cual no dejaba de lloriquear y pedir disculpas. En verdad que no imaginó que la chica policía se hubiese tragado por completo todo aquello, lo cual al mismo tiempo le decía que era lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer y obedecer todo lo que le mandase a hacer. Sonrió enormemente… que afortunado. Tal vez, los calificativos que le dijo Victoria si se amoldaban a la perfección en él.

En cuanto a la situación con Walter y Jan, digamos que… bueno, las cosas se dieron más o menos así.

-¡imposible!-exclamó Walter al momento de lanzarle sus hilos.- ¡no escaparás!

Al instante el moreno formuló un plan a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡espere, me confunde con alguien mas, yo me llamo Naj!

Walter se detuvo.

-¿Naj?-pronunció mirándolo extrañado y luego lo rodeó con sus hilos.- ¿crees que soy idiota?

Jan sonrió dificultosamente al sentir uno de los hilos alrededor de su cuello.

-es-espera…-dijo al asentir como los hilos iban entrando en su piel.-yo… ¡soy el repartidor de pizza!

-¿qué?-nuevamente Walter se detuvo mientras lo miraba extrañado.-¿el-el repartidor de pizza?

-s-sí, así es.-dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente los hilos que se hallaban alrededor de su cuello y lentamente los alejaba de él.-sí, pidieron pizza a domicilio y yo vine a entregarla, porque, porque soy el repartidor… de pizza.-finalizó con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa.

Walter sonrió y volvió a apretar los hilos, atrapando los dedos del vampiro a su cuello.

-¡ah!, ¡¿pero qué?!... con cuidado que me vas a cortar los dedos…

-¿creíste que caería en eso, niño?

-ah…-las opciones se le acaban, ahora solo le quedaba decir idioteces y rogar porque sucediese un milagro.-yo, ahm, erm, tú… ehm ¿no-no me recuerdas pa-papá?

Walter lo miró perplejo, lo examinó con la mirada durante unos instantes y luego se le iluminó la mirada.

-Sharona… Sha-sharona, ¡¿eres tú?!-preguntó dudoso.

Jan lo miró algo asqueado.

-viejo enfermo…-murmuró el moreno con una gota en la frente.-s-sí pa… papá.-dijo no muy convencido de lo que hacía.-soy yo… Sha-sharona… el hijo que… ahm…

Walter comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-¡Sharona!-exclamó al instante en que se abalanzaba sobre él.

-¡¿qué carajos…?!

Pam!! Cayeron ambos sobre la cama del vampiro.

-¡mi querido Sharona!-decía entre sollozos y risas abrazándolo con fuerza.

-_maldito viejo senil_.-pensaba Jan al sentir los brazos de Walter rodeándolo por completo.-_hubiese preferido los hilos…_

-Sharona, estoy tan feliz de verte hijo…-decía lloriqueando.-estás tan…-se alejó de él para verlo con detenimiento.-tan parecido a un joven que seguramente está retorciéndose en el infierno.

-ah… ¿ya te dije que también soy repartidor de pizzas?

-incluso llevas puesta la misma ropa.

-ahm, pues, ahm, yo… pues, está de moda ésta ropa.-explicaba mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa.-ya sabes, ahora en la actualidad, nos… nos gusta vestirnos así viejo, ¡ah, digo, papá!-unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente.

-¡hey un momento!-exclamó el mayordomo sujetando al chico del cuello de la camisa, éste lo miró algo asustado.- ¿qué son estas cosas?-preguntó abriéndole la boca con una mano, con tal rapidez que el vampiro no pudo impedirlo.

Jan se safó de Walter a duras penas y dio un pequeño brinco hacia un lado para alejarse de él.

Pronto comenzó a escupir asqueado.

-¡¿pero qué M#&a! te pasa viejo?!-pronto reaccionó al ver la cara de desilusión de Walter y nuevamente regresó a su papel de hijo.-ah… yo-yo… ¿papá?

Walter cerró los ojos momentáneamente y sonrió de forma paternal.

Se acercó de nueva cuenta a él y le dio una palmadita en el hombro. El moreno lo vio extrañado, no sabía si ya lo había descubierto y pensaba cortarle de nueva cuenta el brazo, o era tan idiota que había caído en una verdadera estupidez.

-¿creíste que no lo notaría?-dijo Walter sonriendo de forma distinta.

Los ojos de Jan se abrieron de forma exagerada y luego le devolvió la sonrisa.

-vaya viejo, comenzaba a creer que eras un imbé…-apunto estaba de terminar la frase y dispuesto a atacarlo, cuando el mayordomo lo interrumpió.

-mi querido Sharona,-una gota apareció en la cabeza del joven vampiro.- los cambios en tu cuerpo son muy normales, estás pasando por una etapa difícil, lo sé. Jan lo miraba boquiabierto.-y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí y que me lo puedes decir todo.

-¿bromeas verdad?

Walter sonrió y después…

-¡JA, TE ENGAÑÉ!-gritó al momento de arrojarle los hilos.- ¿creíste que era lo suficientemente estúpido?

El otro asintió sonriente.

-y… ¿qué cuenta Sharona?

El anciano lo miró fijamente y una gota carmín se deslizó por la mejilla del vampiro. Uno de los hilos de Walter friccionaba débilmente contra la piel del moreno.

El mayordomo sonrió.

-he-hey, viejo, no será en serio, ¿verdad?-preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa sudando la gota gorda al ver que efectivamente Walter iba a matarlo.-creo que nos estamos precipitando, viejo, se que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta pero has odio hablar de las segundas oportunidades, ¿no?-Walter sonrió maliciosamente y movió uno de sus hilos, rasgándole así la chaqueta en la parte del brazo.-n-no, creo que no has odio hablar de eso…-y tragó saliva para luego sonreír fingidamente. Estaba frito.

Y pronto…

-¡hijos míos!

Una voz retumbó dentro de toda la habitación.

-¿qué sucede?-se preguntó Walter sin bajar la guardia y apretando un poco mas sus hilos alrededor del cuello y brazos de Jan.

-_¡ahg!, ¡maldito viejo!_-pensó el vampiro sintiendo como aquellos finos cables entraban en su piel.

-¡dejad al joven, hombre mayor!-habló una vez y pronto comenzó a materializarse ante sus ojos… ¡el monstruo de espagueti volador!

-…

-…

-el amor es lo que debe de mantener unido este mundo. Os digo que dejéis al pobre muchacho que vive esta segunda oportunidad.-ordenó la masa de espagueti con albóndigas.

-¿pero que demonios es esto?-se dijo consternado Walter al ver tal alucinación.-sabía que debí desayunar bien esta mañana…-murmuró el mayordomo viendo con algo de malicia aquella abominación tallarinescamente deliciosa.- y tiene albóndigas…-dijo entre dientes dejando salir un hilo de baba de su boca. Y luego recobró su sentido común.-¡hey, un momento!, ¡¿quién rayos eres tú?! ¿y por qué no debo rebanar a este desgraciado?

El monstruo de espagueti volador lo miró con seriedad a través de sus tallarines.

-¡porque lo he dicho yo! ¡el mejor amigo de chuck norris! (véase enciclopedia wikia para comprender esto xD).

-¡QUÉ!-exclamó sorprendido Walter y segundos después soltó al moreno.

-además, hay una razón más poderosa por la que no podías privarle la vida a ese jovenzuelo.-comentó Monesvol (monstruo de espagueti volador).

-¿de que carajos hablas?-preguntó Jan relamiéndose los dedos, deleitándose de su propia sangre.

-porque él…. Porque él… es tu padre, Walter.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamaron al unísono ambos sujetos.

-ahm, es decir, lo contrario. Os dejare solos, para que piensen y hablen de todo lo que debéis pensar o hablar…

Splash! (onomatopeya para sonido de gran cantidad de espagueti cayendo sobre ellos).

Ambos se miraron extrañados.

-¿Sharona?

Jan le miró completamente irritado y con un tic nervioso en uno de sus ojos.

-¿se, "papá"?…

Mientras que Alucard y Victoria…

Frente a una gran puerta en las profundidades del subterráneo.

-… y por esa razón debo hacerte un examen "oral" y… otra de examinación "profunda".

-amo…-irrumpió Seras mirándolo ingenuamente.- ¿es necesario que me haga ese examen en su habitación?

Alucard disimuló su sonrisa.

-completamente.-asintió con seriedad.

Seras lo miró preocupada.

-pero, maestro…

Alucard caminó tras ella y con toda caballerosidad la invitó a entrar.

-¡soy tu maestro, no respingues!-y acto seguido la empujo hacia el interior del cuarto.

-¡aaayyy!-se quejó notablemente al caer al estrellarse contra el suelo aparatosamente.

-y ahora….-una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Alucard y relamió sus labios.


End file.
